Du bist lustig, Naruto!
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: 'Di fict ini Gaara sayang banget ama Naru'. Chap 6 apdet. Ripiu yah, kalo bisa. Warning : sho-ai, pair mungkin SasuNaru. Kyuubi jadi kakak Naru yang jail.y minta ampun, tpi gak sadis. maaf lama apdet... biasa orang yang udah kerja mah waktu luangnya dikit
1. Chapter 1

**"Du Bist Lustig, Naruto!"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Gaje? "Udah pasti"  
Typo? "banyak banget"

Rated : T *sekarang*

Fict gaje ...  
menyempatkan diri buat publish ...  
tak tau ini bagus apa kagak ...  
maaf bila banyak typo yah ...

* * *

**Gaara POV**

"Hhh~" aku menghela napas, melihat seorang pemuda mungil berambut pirang, berkulit coklat dan bertanda lahir 3 garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya sedang terlelap tidur. Kepalanya terlilit perban putih dengan sedikit bercak darah disekeliling kepalanya. Sudah 2 hari sejak aku menemukannya, dia belum sadar juga.

**Flashback**

Ketika itu aku dan kakakku Temari sedang berjalan-jalan disebuah taman dipusat kota. Ketika hendak duduk di bangku taman, tak sengaja mataku melihat seseorang yang tergeletak dibawah rimbunan semak belukar. Karena penasaran aku pun mendekati orang itu. Kaget aku melihatnya. Pemuda yg kelihatannya lebih muda dari padaku, tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala dan perut yg terus mengeluarkan darah. Tak banyak waktu aku buang, dengan segera aku hampiri pemuda itu. Kuambil ponsel di kantong celanaku. Ku hubungi seseorang supaya mengirimkan mobil kesini.

"Astaga, Gaara. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia terluka parah seperti itu?" tanya kakakku Temari.

Aku pun menggeleng, tanda aku tak tahu. "Aku gak tau Nee-san. Ketika aku menemukannya dia sudah seperti ini. Aku akan membawanya pulang dan mengobatinya. Bolehkan Nee-san?" tanyaku dengan tatapan seperti memohon.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan bawa pulang dia dan merawatnya." Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil yang aku pinta pun tiba. Aku angkat tubuh yang lemah itu. 'Ringan' itu kata yang terlintas dibenakku ketika aku mengangkatnya.

**End's flashback**

Aku ingin dia cepat sadar, agar aku bisa menghubungi keluarganya. Mungkin sampai sekarang keluarganya cemas karena dia belum pulang-pulang juga.

"ergh" sebuah erangan menyadarkanku dari alam bawah sadarku. Aku langsung melihat kesumber suara. 'Ah, dia sudah sadar.' aku pun langsung menghampirinya.

**End's Gaara POV**

Pemuda berambut merah bata menghampiri pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu. Sepasang bola mata berwarna biru terbuka dari balik kelopak mata pemuda itu. Dikerjap-kerjapnya matanya itu.

"Ukh, di..mana a..ku? Ke..napa aku a..da di..sini?" perkataan yang lemah itu lah yang dia katakan setelah sadar dari pingsan lamanya. Gaara pun mendekatinya. "Si..apa kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara. Aku yang menemukanmu dalam keadaan terluka dan membawamu kerumahku. Sekarang gimana perasaanmu?" tanya Gaara sedikit lega.

"Emh, yah lumayan. Cuman sedikit pusing dan terasa perih di perutku." jawabnya lemah.

"Mungkin karena terlalu banyak darah yang hilang, kamu jadi sedikit pusing. Sekarang kamu beritahu aku nama dan alamatmu, aku akan menghubungi keluargamu."

"Eh. . Ah . . Aku . . Aku . . Namaku . ." jawabnya bingung sambil memegang kepalanya yang berperban. Kemudian dia mengerang kesakitan. "Aku siapa? Namaku siapa? Keluargaku, si-a-pa?" hilanglah kesadarannya pemuda pirang itu. Gaara langsung berlari keluar, untuk memanggil dokter yang merawat pemuda itu.

.  
Setelah memeriksa dengan seksama, sang dokter pun keluar. Dihampirinya sang dokter langsung oleh Gaara, "Bagaimana, Dok? Keadaannya bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Gaara beruntun.

Sang dokter pun menghela napas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pemuda berambut merah bata itu. "Sepertinya dia kehilangan ingatannya atau biasa disebut amnesia. Wajar jika dia amnesia, luka dikepalanya sangatlah parah. Usahakan dia jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingat jatidirinya, karena akan membuatnya sakit kepala." Gaara sedikit shock mendengar jawaban dari dokter itu. Tapi setelah itu dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah dokter itu kembali ke Rumah Sakit, Gaara masuk ke kamar dimana pemuda itu tertidur. Perlahan Gaara mendekati tempat tidurnya, kemudian duduk di salahsatu kursi yang tersedia di samping tempat tidur berukuran mewah. Diamatinya wajah pemuda itu, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau dari balik baju yang dipakainya itu. Kemudian dengan perlahan diambilnya benda berkilau itu, ternyata itu adalah seuntai liontin berbandul kristal berbentuk segilima. Didalamnya terpahat sebuah nama. Dibacanya dengan teliti nama itu, 'Naruto? Mungkin namanya adalah Naruto. Tapi itu tak cukup, aku gak tahu nama marganya siapa. Namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup.' ditinggalkannya pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu untuk beristirahat.

.

* * *

**Esok paginya**

**Gaara POV**

Pagi yang cerah. Untung hari ini masih libur. Jadi aku bisa menemaninya seharian. Sebelum kekamarnya aku mau mandi dulu, setelah itu baru aku menjenguknya.

Ketika aku masuk, aku melihat dia sudah bangun dan duduk bersandar.  
"Ohayou, Kamu sudah bangun, Naruto?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia pun menoleh. "Naruto? Apakah itu namaku?" tanyanya padaku.

"Iya, aku tahu setelah melihat ukiran namamu di liontin yang kamu pakai" dia pun merogoh sesuatu dari balik baju, didapatnya sebuah liontin. "Selagi kamu tidak mengingat asalusulmu, bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal disini saja. Kamu mau kan?"

Dia terkejut setelah mendengar tawaranku. "Memangnya boleh?" tanyanya setengah tidak percaya. Sebelum aku menjawab, datanglah Temari -kakakku- sambil membawa sarapan untuk Naruto.

"Tentu saja kamu diperbolehkan. Malah kami senang kamu mau tinggal disini. Kamu gak bakalan ngerepotin asal kamu menjadi anak manis. Jadi kamu mau kan tinggal disini?" Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Aku mau, kalau itu tidak membuat kalian repot. Terimakasih sebelumnya." Nee-san berjalan mendekati kami -aku dan Naruto-

"Sekarang kamu makan dulu yah, biar kamu cepat sembuhnya." kata Nee-san sambil meletakan meja kecil berisi sarapan untuk Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Temari-san." katanya sambil tersenyum manis -sangat manis malah-

"Kamu jangan memanggil Nee-san seformal itu, panggil saja Temari Nee." mata Naruto terlihat terbelalak kemudian dia pun tersenyum manis lagi "makasih Temari-nee."

"Kyaaaaa imutnya." teriak Nee-san sambil memeluk Naruto. "Sudahlah Nee-san, Nee-san gak mau Naruto sakit lagi kan? Sekarang lepaskan Naruto dan segeralah berangkat kuliah. Hush, sana pergi." kataku dengan nada bercanda tentunya. "Huh, iya-iya. Kau jadi lebih cerewet Gaara."

"Terserahlah" kataku singkat.

Melihat aku dan kakakku yang sedang bertengkar kecil, Naruto hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya Nee-san pergi. Tinggalah aku dan Naruto berdua. Waktu kami habiskan dengan menceritakan keluarga, teman-teman dan sekolahku. Tak lupa kami pun bermain Game yang tersedia dikamar ini. Tak terasa hari sudah mulai malam. Aku menyuruh Naruto untuk segera tidur. Aku sendiri keluar dari kamar Naruto setelah memastikan bahwa Naruto sudah tertidur.

**END GAARA POV**

* * *

Hari ini tepat seminggu Naruto menjadi bagian dari keluarga Sabaku, kedua orangtua Gaara pun menerima Naruto dengan baik. Kakak laki-laki Gaara sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri. Bahkan Naruto sering menjadi target godaan kakaknya Gaara itu yang bernama Kankurou. Karena penerimaan baik itu lah, kondisi Naruto menjadi semakin lebih baik.

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, seluruh keluarga Sabaku berkumpul di meja makan -plus Naruto-. Akhirnya Karura -ibunya Gaara- memecah keheningan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Naru-chan?"

"Ah iya, berkat Baa-chan dan yang lainnya keadaanku menjadi semakin lebih baik. Terimakasih." jawab Naruto dengan sebuah lengkungan dibibirnya.

"Sama-sama, malah harusnya kami yang berterimakasih, berkat keberadaanmu disini keluarga ini menjadi semakin ceria." tanggap Karura dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ah iya Naru-chan, mungkin kamu bosan diam terus disini. Apakah kamu mau bersekolah dengan Gaara disekolahan yang sama?" tanya Temari. "Eh? Memangnya boleh? Kalau boleh aku mau banget. Abis bosan banget dirumah. Kapan bisa mulainya?"

"Besok. Soalnya hari ini kamu masih harus istirahat dan lagi pengurusannya baru beres besok."

"waiiii, makasih Jii-chan Baa-chan. Aku sayang kalian" seru Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Dasar manja." ujar Gaara

"Biarin. Weeek, Gaara jelek." ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya layaknya anak kecil yang sedang bertengkar.

Esok paginya, Naruto sudah siap dengan seragam barunya.

"wah. Naru-chan. Dengan seragam itu kamu terlihat manis sekali." ucap Temari. Memang pagi ini Naruto terlihat manis dengan seragam barunya. Kemeja putih dengan blezer hitam melilit ditubuh mungilnya serta celana hitam panjang yang menutupi kaki kecil tapi jenjang itu. Sungguh perpaduan yang bagus.

"ehehehe, makasih Temari-nee." ucap Naruto sambil tersipu malu.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, Naruto. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat." ucap Gaara datar.  
"Iya-iya, Gaara bawel ah. Sabar dikit napa sich."

"Ah iya Naru-chan. Luka di perutmu masih sakit gak?" tanya Karura.

"Tidak kok. Cuman perih sedikit saja. Nanti juga hilang sendiri. Baa-chan gak usah khawatir. Aku kan anak kuat." ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. Melihat Naruto begitu, Karura hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat."

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan yah. Gaara jangan ngebut."

"Hn" setelah berpamitan mereka pun pergi.

20 menit kemudian mobil sport berwarna merah yang dikemudikan Gaara, memasuki area sekolah. Dilihat dari depan saja sudah 'wah' apalagi bagian dalamnya.  
"Naruto, sebelum masuk kekelas kamu keruang kepala sekolah dulu." Gaara pun menengok ke sang objek. Yang dilihatnya Naruto hanya memberi tatapan -aku-gak-tahu-tempatnya-dimana-jadi-antar aku-kesana-yah.

"Iya-iya baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana." Naruto pun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari Gaara.

Mereka pun sampai di ruang kepala sekolah.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk." jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan itu. Gaara dan Naruto pun masuk keruangan itu. Dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dikuncir 2.

"Terimakasih kamu sudah mengantarnya, Gaara. Sekarang kamu boleh masuk kekelasmu. Sisanya biar aku yang urus." ucap sang kepala sekolah Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Tsunade-sama." Gaara pun keluar.

"Nah bocah. Jadi namamu Naruto ya. Aku akan menempatkanmu dikelas 2-3. Sekarang tunggulah walikelasmu. Ngomong-ngomong luka dikepalamu baik-baik saja." tanyanya pada Naruto.

"humph, iya baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Tsunade-baachan" Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau, dasar bocah. Seenaknya saja memanggilku nenek."

Tok tok tok

"Mungkin itu walikelasmu. Sekarang kau bersiaplah bocah." ucap Tsunade kepada Naruto. "Masuklah Kakashi." setelah dipersilahkan masuk, muncullah seorang pria berambut silver dan bermasker yang bernama Kakashi.

"Maaf saya terlambat Tsunade-sama. Tadi saya ada mas ..."

Belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya sudah terpotong oleh ucapan Tsunade, "Sudahlah, aku bosan mendengar alasanmu yang tak masuk akal. Cepat bawa bocah ini, dia murid baru dikelasmu namanya adalah Sabaku No Naruto."

Sesaat Kakashi mengamati Naruto, kemudian tersenyum, "Ayo kita masuk kelas, Naruto-kun." Naruto merinding disekitar tengkuknya ketika mendengar ajakan yang bernada 'ganjal' dari guru barunya itu.

"Ah ba...baik sensei." kemudian guru dan murid itu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan sang Kepala Sekolah.

**Ruang kelas 2-3**

Ruangan kelas yang sangat ribut karena sang guru belum muncul juga. Terlihat bermacam-macam anak sedang melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang menggosip, makan, tidur sampai melamun pun ada. Namun kegiatan mereka terhenti setelah pintu kelas mereka bergeser. Masuklah sang guru.

"Kakashi-sensei ko terlambatnya sebentar sih." ucap seorang gadis berambut pink kepada gurunya, Kakashi.

"Ah, Sakura. Tak apa kan sekali-kali datang tepat waktu."

"Tapi sensei, kami senang sekali jika sensei datang terlambat apalagi kalau sampai tidak masuk kelas." ujar seorang pemuda yang mempunyai tato segitiga di pipinya.

"Sudah-sudah. Sebenarnya bukan mauku juga datang tepat waktu Kiba, tapi karena ada murid baru jadi harus datang pagi."

"Murid baru? Cewek ato cowok sensei. Manis gak? Cakep gak? Pintar gak? Kaya gak? Tapi pastinya gak bisa ngalahin Sasuke-kun kan?" teriak Sakura.

Merasa disebut namanya seorang cowok dengan model rambut aneh berwarna hitam yang tak kalah hitamnya dengan bola matanya. Kulitnya yang putih serta tingginya yang pas untuk ukuran cowok. Tak lupa tubuhnya yang kekar menambah pesona sang pemuda tersebut hanya bergumam tak jelas. Dia adalah si bungsu Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tenanglah. Hei Sakura, kuberi tahu kau sedikit mengenai dia. Dia cowok namun selebihnya kamu lihat sendiri. Naruto masuklah."

Setelah sang murid baru alias Naruto masuk. Tiba-tiba keadaan kelas menjadi sunyi, sepi senyap. Dilihatnya semua murid disana menahan napas ketika melihat makhluk yang ada didepan kelas.

'Manusia apa Malaikat sih. Manis banget' batin semua murid -minus Kakashi-. "Nah Naruto perkenalkanlah dirimu kepada teman-teman barumu." Naruto pun hanya mengangguk.

Dia berjalan ke dekat Kakashi. Sebelumnya menarik napas terlebih dahulu untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Hai semua. Perkenalkan namaku Sabaku no Naruto. Aku murid baru disini. Salam kenal." ucapnya dengan suara lembut dan tersenyum manis.

**Blush.**

Semua orang merona berjamaah.

"Naruto mungkin kamu bingung dengan teman-teman barumu. Lebih baik kau hiraukan saja mereka. Sekarang duduklah di meja kosong itu." Kakashi menunjuk meja kosong yang ternyata mejanya sang pemuda tampan, Sasuke. Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke -lebih tepat mejanya yang dekat dengan Sasuke- yang masih dalam keadaan merona. Setelah Naruto duduk, dia mencoba menyapa Sasuke.

"Hai, aku Naruto. Salam kenal yah, eng"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Sasuke yang telah berhasil menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya. Percakapan singkat itu pun berhenti tatkala Kakashi sensei berdehem.

**Istirahat**

Bunyi bel istirahat terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mendengar bunyi itu, sorak sorai dari para murid terdengar. Mereka pada berhamburan keluar. Terkecuali kelas 2-3, semua murid disana bukannya pergi ke kantin tapi malah menghampiri meja Naruto.

"Hei Naru-chan kenalkan namaku Sai. Kamu manis sekali sih." mendengar dia dipanggil manis Naruto hanya ber-blushing ria.

"Hei Naruto, kamu adiknya Gaara-senpai ya. Terus kepalamu kenapa? Sepertinya sakit sekali." tanya seorang perempuan berambut ungu, Conan. Refleks Naruto memegang pelipisnya.

"Ah ini ya. Iya lumayanlah, gak sesakit minggu lalu. Emh, sebenarnya aku bukan adiknya Gaara. Ceritanya panjang, jadi aku akan memberi tahu intinya saja. Seminggu yang lalu Gaara menemukanku dalam keadaan terluka parah dan membawaku kerumahnya. Aku dirawatnya, 2 hari aku tak sadarkan diri. Namun di hari ke 3 aku sadar, tapi aku tak mengingat siapa diriku. Kemudian Gaara dan Temari-nee memintaku tinggal disana sampai aku ingat. Begitulah ceritanya." Naruto menghela napas karena sudah berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu.

"oooh jadi begitu toh." semua yang mendengar berita Naruto hanya ber-oh saja.

"Kamu beruntung ya bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Gaara senpai setiap hari." ucap Conan.

"Ah biasa saja. Dia itu pelit bicara. Tapi waktu pertama kali bertemu Gaara, dia ramah sekali. Namun sekarang dia ber-"

"Ber- apa Na-Ru-To" tiba-tiba Gaara sudah ada dibelakang Naruto. Naruto melihat ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti robot.

"Eh? A-ha-ha hai ..." Naruto tertawa hambar.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Du Bist Lustig, Naruto!"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Gaje? "Udah pasti"  
Typo? "banyak banget"

Rated : T *sekarang*

* * *

Balasan ripiu yang tidak log-in:  
~ **picak** : hhahaha tak tau juga yah. natr aku cari tau siapa yang mencoba buat melukai si imut Naruto. nanti kita sama-sam bunuh dia yah ... :D

~ **NhiaChayang** : hhehehe ini udah apdet. tapi gak tau bagus apa nggak. baca n ripiu lagi yah ... *maksa* -plak-

~ **NaruELs** : wehehehe ini chap 2 udah apdet. ripiu lagi yah ...

Buat yang Log-in udah aku balas kan?  
hhehehe buat **Namikaze Lin** makasih koreksian.y ... *hugs Lin* chap 1 udah aku edit.

* * *

menyempatkan diri buat publish ...  
tak tau ini bagus apa kagak ...  
maaf bila banyak typo yah ...

* * *

cuplikan chap kemaren : "Se- apa Na-Ru-To" Naruto kaget, kemudian dia menengok ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah.  
"Eh? hhehehe hai ..." sapa Naruto kepada orang yang menegurnya sambil tertawa hambar.

* * *

Setelah Naruto tahu siapa yang menegurnya, diapun menjadi terdiam dan hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

"Kyaaaa Gaara-senpai."

"Cakep sekali. Keren~" teriakan seperti itu lah yang terdengar dari para siswi yang mengagumi Gaara sang ketua OSIS. Namun sang objek yang dikagumi orang-orang hanya berwajah datar saja.

"Huh, sudah lupakan. Temari-nee bilang hari ini dokter yang akan memeriksamu tak bisa datang jadi kita yang harus datang kerumah sakit. Jadi sepulang sekolah tunggulah aku diparkiran. Kamu  
mengerti kan?" tanya Gaara datar tapi ditelinga orang lain terasa dingin.

"Hump, iya. Aku mengerti Gaara. Eh kamu mau kemana?" Naruto melihat Gaara meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Kembali ke ruang OSIS. Kenapa? Mau ikut?"

"Boleh?" Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai pengganti jawaban. Melihatnya Naruto menjadi kegirangan.

"Waiii~ terimakasih Gaara. Nah teman-teman maaf aku tinggal dulu ya. Sampai nanti." Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Gaara. Tak lupa bekal yang disiapkan Karura pun ia bawa.

"Beruntung sekali ya si Naruto itu. Bisa berdekatan terus dengan ketua OSIS."

"Iya sich. Tapi kasihan juga dia. Dia tak bisa mengingat masa lalunya. Kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya serasa familiar apa cuman perasaanku saja wah." ucap seorang siswa bertato segitiga yang bernama Kiba.

"Perasaanmu saja kali, Kib. Kita ke kantin saja yuk. Laper nich. Eh Sas, kamu mau ikut." ajak seorang pemuda bertubuh montok yang bernama Chouji.

"Tidak." setelah dapat jawaban singkat dari Sasuke. Chouji, Kiba serta Shikamaru pergi ke kantin.

**Di Ruang OSIS**

Dua orang pemuda berbeda warna rambut sedang duduk santai di kursi empuk sambil memakan bekal yang mereka bawa. Si rambut pirang alias Naruto memakannya dengan kecepatan super, sedangkan si rambut merah alias Gaara memakan makanannya dengan santai.

"Naruto, jangan cepat-cepat makannya nanti kamu tersed ..." Naruto tersedak sebelum Gaara selesai menasehati Naruto, "...ak"

"Uhuk Uhuk, minum" Gaara menyodorkan air mineralnya ke Naruto, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Naruto meminum air yang diberikan Gaara.

"Leganya. Makasih ya Gaara."

"Hn, makanya makan jangan cepet-cepet. Dasar bodoh."

"Ugh, biarin. Gaara nyebelin." dikembungkannya pipi Naruto tanda dia kesal.

**Sreg**

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka. Masuklah 2 orang pemuda tampan berkulit putih. Namun yang membedakan hanya warna rambut dan mata.

"Dia siapa Gaara? Manis sekali." tanya pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam.

"Kamu mau apa Obito, jangan kau berani menyentuhnya. Ingat itu."

"Baik-baik. Aku tak akan menyentuhnya. Tapi katakan dulu dia siapa. Kenalkan padaku dan Neji. Iya kan Neji?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Obito kepada pemuda satu lagi yang warna rambutnya coklat dan matanya putih tak berpupil.

"Aku Naruto. Sabaku no Naruto. Salam kenal Obito-senpai dan Neji-senpai."

"Eh? Sabaku ? Gaara dia adikmu? Tapi bukannya kamu anak bungsu?" tanya Obito beruntun. Tampak dari wajah kedua pemuda itu terlihat sangat kaget.

"Hei Gaara jawab aku. Jangan diam saja."

"Berisik. Sudah diam." bentak Gaara karena sudah kesal ditanya terus.

"Oke-oke. Kamu jangan berteriak donk."

Mereka pun duduk dalam keadaan hening. Setelah dibentak Gaara, tak ada yang berani berbicara lagi. Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Eng, Gaara. Aku mau ke kelas yah. Aku .. Aku .." tak tahu kenapa air mata Naruto turun mengalir ke pipinya. Yang melihatnya pun menjadi bingung plus panik termasuk Gaara.

"Nar-Naruto kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Gaara yang juga ikut panik. Melihat Gaara seperti itu kedua temannya terlihat heran.

"Ah, aku gak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja mataku panas. Maaf ya. Ya sudah aku kembali ke kelas saja."

"Tapi ..."

"Aku gak apa Gaara. Nanti aku tunggu kamu di parkiran yah. Bye. Sampai nanti Obito-senpai dan Neji-senpai." Naruto pun keluar dari ruang OSIS dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Mau tak mau Gaara pun khawatir melihatnya.

Sepulang sekolah mereka pergi ke rumah sakit untuk check up. Gaara khawatir Naruto kenapa-kenapa, namun ternyata dia sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Gaara pun bernapas lega.

Sudah 2 minggu Naruto bersekolah di sekolahnya Gaara. Luka-lukanya sudah berangsur sembuh. Tinggal luka diperutnya yang masih suka terasa perih.  
Naruto POV

Pagi ini cerah sekali. Sangat cocok untuk pergi ke sekolah dan bermain tentunya.

**Tok tok tok**

"Naruto-sama, anda sudah bangun? Gaara-sama bilang anda cepat siap-siap. Sebentar lagi akan berangkat." tanya seorang pelayan kepadaku.

"Aku sudah bangun. Sebentar lagi aku turun kebawah. Bilang ke Gaara, sebentar tunggu aku."

"Baik Naruto-sama." pelayan itu pun menjauh dari kamarku. Dengan segera aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukaku tak lupa gigiku pun aku gosok. Setelah beres aku pakai seragamku. Ku ambil tasku dan aku turun ke bawah. Aku tak sempat memakan sarapanku karena waktunya sudah mepet.

'Kenapa harus bangun telat sich. Emang waktu malam aku ngapain yah?'

Aku terus berpikir, tentang apa yang terjadi semalam. Hingga aku tak sadar sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Sudah sampai. Sekarang kamu turun." perintah Gaara kepadaku.

"Iya iya. Dasar bawel" cibirku sambil memajukan bibir. Gaara tak berkomentar lebih lanjut. 'Dasar pelit kata. Untung cakep jadi masih ada yang suka, gak kebayang kalau dia gak cakep. Udah jelek, pelit kata lagi. Sungguh hidup yang mengenaskan.'

Sampailah aku dikelas. Kulihat anak-anak yang lain belum pada datang. Pandangan mataku ku edarkan keseluruh penjuru kelas. Kemudian mataku menangkap sesosok manusia berambut pantat ayam sedang melihat keluar jendela.

"Ohayou Teme." teriakku kepada si Teme alias Sasuke.

"Bisa tidak kau menyapa dengan suara kecil, Dobe." tanyanya sarkatik. Mendengar kata 'Dobe' keningku langsung berkedut. 'Sabar Naru, sabar.' pikirku mencoba memenangkan diri. "Baiklah aku ulang ." aku mengambil jeda sesaat.

"Ohayou ." nada kali ini aku buat selembut mungkin. 'Si Teme kenapa? Mukanya jadi merah begitu. Apa dia sakit? Aaaah buat apa aku khawatir padanya, dianya juga nyebelin begitu.' aku melanjutkan perjalanan menuju meja tempat dimana aku duduk. Sekarang jamnya Kakashi-sensei jadi bisa santai dulu.  
**  
End Naruto POV**

Lapangan basket di sebuah sekolah ternama di Konoha sedang dipenuhi oleh sorak sorai murid perempuannya. Mereka menyemangati para murid laki-laki yang sedang bermain basket.

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun, berjuanglah." teriakan seperti itu lah yang terus dikumandangkan para kaum hawa untuk si pantat ayam alias Sasuke.

"Naru-chan, berjuanglah."

"Kamu manis sekali Naru-chan." itu teriakan yang ditujukan untuk Naruto. Namun bedanya teriakan ini bukan berasal dari perempuan dari kaum laki-laki pun terdengar.

Terlihat Naruto sedang menggiring bola menuju ring. Gerakannya lincah, walaupun tubuhnya kecil tapi larinya cukup cepat juga. Dia bekerjasama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang notabene pemain basket menjadi pasangan yang tak terkalahkan. Naruto mengoper bolanya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke melihat posisi teman-temannya, namun yang sekarang berada diposisi bagus hanya Naruto. Langsung saja dia lemparkan bolanya ke arah Naruto. Dengan refleks yang bagus, dia tangkap bola itu. Dia melompat hendak memasukkan bola ke ring. Tapi ada salah seorang lawannya yang ikut melompat hendak merebut bola, tak sengaja sikutnya menyikut perut Naruto yang baru saja sembuh dengan cukup keras. Gara sikutan itu, luka Naruto terbuka kembali. Naruto terjatuh dan memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit dan perih. Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu teman-temannya menghampiri Naruto. Sasukelah yang bertanya, "Hei Dobe kamu kenapa?" walaupun masih dengan panggilan 'sayang'nya nada kekhawatiran masih terdengar kelas.

"Ukh, sakit." erangan Naruto membuat semua orang yang disana menjadi lebih khawatir lagi.

"Apanya yang sakit? Biar aku lihat." kali ini yang bertanya adalah Sai. Namun Naruto tetap tak menjawab dia hanya menyebut-nyebut nama Gaara.

"Tenanglah Nar, aku sudah menghubungi Gaara." Sasuke mencoba memenangkan Naruto. Walau dia sendirinya juga tidak tenang.

Tak berapa lama Gaara datang. Diwajahnya terukir garis-garis kekhawatiran yang sangat besar. Membuat semua orang terkejut, termasuk Sasuke juga. Mereka tak pernah melihat Gaara berekspresi seperti itu. Gaara menghampiri Naruto.

"Nar, kamu kenapa? Apanya yang sakit." Gaara bertanya dengan nada cemas. Naruto yang mendengar suara Gaara langsung membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Gaara ada disampingnya.

"Gaa..Ra, sakit. Perutku sakit lagi." langsung Gaara membuka baju Naruto. Dilihatnya darah mulai mengalir lagi, sebelumnya tak ada yang menyadari darah itu keluar. Mungkin karena tertutup baju olahraga berwarna hitam membuat darah tersebut tidak kelihatan. Semuanya kembali terkejut. Para wanita berteriak dan para laki-laki hanya memandang dengan penuh kengerian. Gaara membuka blazernya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Naruto untuk menutupi lukanya. Gaara mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggendong bridal style dirasa posisinya sudah nyaman Gaara pun mulai mengangkatnya.

"Sasuke kau ikut denganku ke Rumah Sakit. Dan kau Inuzuka beritahu kepada guru-guru yang mengajar nanti Sasuke menemaniku membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit."

"Baik senpai."

Gaara dan Sasuke pergi menuju Rumah Sakit dengan Naruto yang berada di gendongannya Gaara.

**Di Lapang parkir  
**  
"Sasuke kamu yang nyetir, kuncinya ada disaku." Sasuke langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya Gaara. Dibukanya pintu mobil di bagian penumpang, Naruto ditidurkan disana dengan paha Gaara sebagai pengganti bantal. Kemudian Sasuke duduk di belakang stir, mobil pun mulai dijalankan.

Diperjalanan Naruto mengerang kesakitan terus.

"ukh sa..kit. Sakit sekali Gaara. Hiks Hiks" Gaara yang mendengarnya menjadi semakin cemas dan kalut.

"Sasuke apa bisa dipercepat? Sepertinya Naruto tidak tahan lagi."

"Diusahakan Gaara." Sasuke menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Mereka pun sampai dirumah sakit. Mobil yang dikendarai berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk utama.

"Naruto kita sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit. Kamu tahan sebentar yah." Gaara bertanya pada Naruto. Namun tak ada jawaban dari pemuda blonde itu. Melihat itu, Gaara dan Sasuke makin cemas.

Digoyang-goyangkannya tubuh Naruto, namun masih tak ada reaksi. "Nar, bangun Nar. Jangan buat aku cemas. Ayo Nar bangunlah." Gaara tetap menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto tapi tetap tak ada jawabannya. Segera Gaara keluar dari mobil dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke dalam Rumah Sakit.

"Suster. Suster cepat obati dia." teriak Sasuke. Melihat 2 orang pemuda datang dengan muka cemas, sang suster pun memanggil suster lain untuk membawa ranjang dorong. Diletakkannya Naruto diatas ranjang tersebut dan segera dibawa masuk menuju ruang UGD.

"Maaf anda tunggu diluar saja. Biar kami yang tangani." suster itu pun menutup pintu UGD.

**Pada waktu yang sama di Konoha high school**

Semua teman-teman Naruto masih khawatir akan keadaan teman hyperaktifnya itu. Kemudian masuklah guru selanjutnya, yang ternyata adalah Ibiki-sensei.

"Siang. Hemh, Uchiha mana?" tanya Ibiki yang heran melihat seorang Uchiha tidak masuk pelajarannya.

"Anu sensei," Kiba mengangkat tangannya. "Sasuke mengantar Gaara senpai ke Rumah Sakit."

"Memangnya Sabaku kenapa? Apa dia sakit atau terluka?"

"Gaara senpai nya baik-baik saja. Tapi ..." Kiba tak melanjutkannya.

"Tapi apa Inuzuka?"

"Tapi Naruto yang terluka. Gaara senpai bilang lukanya terbuka lagi."

"Oh. Ya sudah. Kita lanjutkan saja pelajaran yang minggu kemarin. Sudah sampai mana?" kelas pun dimulai. Semua murid di kelas itu kembali berkonsentrasi.

**Di Rumah Sakit**

Sejam setelah Naruto dibawa ke ruang UGD pintu yang tadinya tertutup kini telah terbuka. Dokter yang merawat Naruto keluar dengan wajah lelah. Gaara langsung menghampiri dokter itu, "Gimana Dok, keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hh~ kami sudah mengobatinya. Tenang saja dia tidak apa-apa. Kalau mau Gaara-sama bisa masuk kedalam. Tapi jangan sampai membangunkannya ya." jawab dokter yang ternyata dokter pribadi keluarga Sabaku. Tanpa banyak tanya Gaara dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Mereka memandang dengan tatapan miris ketika melihat orang yang mereka kasihi dan sayangi sedang terbaring lemah. Gaara menghampiri Naruto, duduk di kursi dimana Naruto terbaring. Di genggamnya tangan yang sedikit dingin dan pucat.

**Sasuke POV**

Ini sangat menyedihkan melihat dia terbaring ditempat yang penuh bau obat seperti ini. Tubuh lemahnya tergolek diranjang yang sama putihnya dengan dinding rumahsakit ini. Gaara, baru kali ini aku melihat dia seperti itu. Terlihat begitu khawatir, saat ibu yang disayanginya masuk rumah sakit pun dia tidak sekhawatir ini. Mungkin Naruto benar-benar orang yang disayanginya sepenuh hati.

**Deg**

Kenapa bisa sesakit ini ya. Ketika aku tahu Gaara sangat menyayangi si dobe ini. Apa jangan-jangan aku juga . . Ah itu tidak mungkin aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

"Gaara, aku akan kekantin dulu. Kamu mau nitip apa?" Gaara menoleh padaku.

"Kopi saja. Thanks"

"Tak masalah." aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka. 'Kami-sama tolong kabulkan pinta ku ini. Sadarkanlah Naruto, Kami-sama.'

**Sasuke end POV**

Sasuke pergi keluar meninggalkan Gaara yang duduk disamping tempat tidur Naruto. Tangan Gaara terus menggenggam jemari mungilnya Naruto. "Nar, kumohon bangunlah." ternyata doa Gaara dikabulkan. Gaara merasakan jari-jari Naruto bergerak, dilihatnya kelopak mata Naruto mulai bergerak dan terlihatlah bola mata biru nan indah itu. Pandangannya masih kosong, namun itu hanya beberapa saat saja.

Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Gaara dan tersenyum lemah. "Hai, Gaara. Maaf aku sudah membuatmu repot lagi."

"Sudahlah. Itu tak penting lagi. Kamu tunggu disini, aku akan panggilkan dokter dulu." Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara erat. Gaara menoleh dilihatnya Naruto menggeleng, "Gak usah, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Temani aku disini."

"Baiklah."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak berapa lama suara pintu terbuka memecahkan keheningan. Muncullah Sasuke dengan membawa 2 gelas minuman. Sasuke kaget bercampur lega ketika dia melihat sang 'dobenya' telah sadar. "Oh, kau sudah sadar dobe." ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Uuh jangan bilang aku dobe lagi, teme brengsek." sambil mengembungkan pipi tembemnya.

'manis ... Eh aku bilang apa sich. Mungkin aku benar-benar jatuh hati pada si pirang bodoh itu' aku Sasuke.

"Eh, Teme kamu bawa apaan?" Naruto tertarik dengan apa yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Oh ini. Ini segelas kopi dan segelas coklat hangat."

"Buatku donk." pinta Naruto.

"Tidak boleh, Naruto. Kamu baru sadar gak boleh memasukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh dulu." cegah Gaara.

"Tuh, dengerin kakakmu yang protectiv itu." ejek Sasuke. Mendengar kata 'kakak protectiv' Gaara dengan senang hati mengirim deathglare buat kouhai-nya 'tercinta'. Tapi Sasuke tak menggubrisnya.

"Ugh, kalian pelit banget." datanglah dokter yang akan memeriksa Naruto setelah menyuruh seorang suster yang lewat. Dan Naruto pun diperiksa setelah Gaara dan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan dimana Naruto berada.

* * *

hhahahaha ngagantung akhirnya ...  
tak apalah namanya juga manusia ,, pasti ada batasnya juga dalam berpikir ...  
kalo mau ripiu, ripiu ajj ...  
tapi udah dibaca pun aku ucapkan terimakasih ...

_**by zizi kirahira hibiki69**_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Du Bist Lustig, Naruto!"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Gaje? "Udah pasti"  
Typo? "banyak banget"

Rated : T *sekarang*

* * *

Maaf ya gak bisa bales ripiu kalian. Nanti aja yah soalnya bentar lagi mau buka puasa.  
Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah berkenan me-ripiu fict saya. *nunduk*  
Ini chap 3 selamat menikmati yah.

* * *

"Teme~" panggilnya manja.

"Hn?" tanggap Sasuke singkat.

"Aku ingin pulang. Sudah seminggu lebih aku disini. Yah aku mohon." pinta Naruto dengan tatapan memelas. Sasuke yang melihat itu jadi luluh.

"Hmh aku coba. Tapi aku gak janji bisa mengabulkannya Dobe."

"Benarkah?" mata Naruto berbinar mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Hn."

"YAYYY Teme baik banget deh. Aku suka Teme." seru Naruto tanpa tahu kalau Sasuke berubah warna mukanya menjadi merah semerah tomat gara-gara ucapannya itu. Namun setelah itu tanpa disadari Sasuke dia tersenyum manis. Dan Naruto melihat senyuman hangatnya Sasuke.

Tak pernah ia sekalipun melihat Sasuke berekspresi seperti itu.

"Wah Sasuke tersenyum. Sayang aku gak bawa kamera. Kalau aku foto terus dijual pasti bakal dapat banyak uang nih." mendengar itu Sasuke langsung diam. Mungkin diam karena malu.

"Sasuke, waktu aku belum sadar Gaara datang kesini gak?" Sasuke menoleh. Dia memperhatikan si pirang yang sedang menatapnya.

"Iya. Sesekali sehabis pulang sekolah dia menyempatkan diri untuk menjengukmu. Festival semakin dekat, jadi dia semakin sibuk. Kamu mengerti kan?"

Naruto diam sambil menunduk. Tidak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Kemudian dia mendongkak dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku mengerti Teme." mereka kembali diam. Hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Hingga Naruto yang buka suara lagi.

"Wah wah wah, ada apa ini ko ribut begini." terlihat seorang pria berpakaian serba putih masuk. "Kamu sudah sadar?"

"Waiii Dokter Yakushi. Dokter-dokter tadi Sasuke tersenyum lho. Manis banget deh, kalo aja dia lebih sering tersenyum pasti dunia ini akan indah." mendengar ejekan itu Sasuke langsung mengirim tatapan dinginnya. Naruto langsung terdiam tak berani buka suara karena takut akan matanya Sasuke.

"Dok, apa besok dia boleh pulang?" tanya Sasuke kepada Kabuto.

"Kamu pengen pulang yah." Naruto mengangguk cepat. Tanda bahwa ia kepingin banget pulang dari tempat membosankan itu. "Boleh saja. Tapi -"

"Tapi apa Dok?" tanya Sasuke yang ikut penasaran juga.

"Tapi setelah kita melakukan medical check secara keseluruhan. Oke?"

"Tentu saja oke."

"Bukan hanya besok saja. Tapi tiap minggu kamu harus kesini. Biar aku bisa memantaumu terus."

"Bukan harus lagi tapi wajib. Kamu ingat itu. Dan Sasuke-sama, tolong ya tiap minggu dia bawa kesini." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Gak ada pilihan lain lagi. Baiklah Dokter Yakushi, tiap minggu aku akan kesini. Jadi apakah besok aku boleh pulang?" tanyanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa besok dia bisa pulang. Kabuto mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Naruto. Mendapat jawaban yang diharapkan Naruto pun bersorak sorai layaknya anak kecil diajak ke pertunjukan sirkus.

* * *

**Siang hari**  
**Kediaman Sabaku**

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto-sama." sapa semua pelayan dirumah itu.

"Aku pulang. Hem?" Naruto melihat sosok seseorang didekat tangga. Sosok pasangan suami istri Sabaku. "Ah paman bibi, apa kabar? Aku kangen kalian." seru Naruto menghambur ke pelukan pasangan suami istri itu. Mereka hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Maaf ya Naru-chan, paman dan bibi tidak bisa menjenguk ataupun menjagamu selama kamu di Rumah Sakit."

"Gak apa-apa ko paman bibi. Paman dan bibi baru pulang yah?" Naruto melihat koper-koper di belakang mereka.

"Iya. Kami mendengar dari Temari, katanya kamu hari ini pulang. Jadi paman dan bibi bergegas pulang." jawab Karura dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf ya paman bibi. Dari dulu aku selalu merepotkan kalian. Bukan hanya paman dan bibi, tapi Gaara, Temari-nee, Kankurou-nii, teman-teman sekolahku dan juga Sasuke. Sekali lagi maaf ya." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu semua yang disana menjadi sedikit muram. Hingga Gaara yang mencairkan suasana.

"Sudahlah. Kami tidak merasa kerepotan. Iya kan?" yang lainnya mengangguk. Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya, "Lagian kamu itu sangat berharga bagi kami. Semenjak kedatanganmu rumah yang dulunya dingin menjadi lebih hangat. Karena tawamu senyumanmu dan semangatmu itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Dulu sebelum kamu datang, ayah, ibu, Temari-nee, Kankurou-nii jarang sekali berada dirumah. Tapi sekarang walaupun gak sering beliau suka berada dirumah." orang yang tadi disebutkan mendekat ke arah Gaara dan memeluknya.

"Maaf ya kami sering berada diluar rumah. Tanpa tahu kalo kamu kesepian disini." Karura mengecup puncak kepala Gaara. Yang membuat Gaara harus menahan semburat merah diwajahnya. Tapi usahanya gagal. Warna merah itu menghiasi wajah Gaara. Dan lebih parahnya Naruto menyadari itu.

"Wah Gaara malu ya dipeluk dan dicium sama bibi." ucapnya Naruto dengan suara lantang. Orang yang mendengarnya harus bisa menahan tawa agar tidak mendapatkan death glare dari Gaara.

"Hhahaha Gaara malu. Gaara malu. Gaara malu." Gaara bergerak maju menuju Naruto hendak menjitak kepala kuning Naruto. Tapi yang ada Naruto malah memeluk Gaara dan terdengar isakan kecil dari Naruto.

"Hiks Hiks makasih Gaara. Walaupun aku .. Hiks bukan dari kalian, tapi kalian Hiks menganggapku berharga. Hiks aku senang sekali." mendengar isakan Naruto. Tangan kanan Gaara terangkat dan mengelus pelan rambut Naruto.

"Sudahlah kami benar-benar menyayangimu. Kamu tak usah khawatir lagi ya?"

"Sudahlah, kami ini sangat menyayangimu. Kamu gak usah khawatir lagi. Ya?" Gaara bertanya pada Naruto. Namun tak ada jawaban darinya yang ada hanya dengkuran kecil yang berasal dari Naruto. Gaara hanya menghela napas.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Gaara bawa dia ke kamar dan baringkan dia." Gaara melepas pelukan Naruto dan menggendong ala bridal style.

**Malam harinya**  
**Naruto POV**

'Hemph, dimana ini? Ah di kamarku ya.' aku lihat jam ternyata sudah larut malam. 'Haus ke bawah ah ambil minum' aku berjalan keluar kamar hendak ke dapur. Ketika melewati kamar Gaara, kulihat pintunya tak tertutup sepenuhnya. Aku melongok mataku mendapatkan kalau Gaara tertidur di meja belajarnya. 'dasar dia memaksakan diri terus' ocehku sambil menuntunnya menuju tempat tidur Gaara. Setelah semuanya beres aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku menuju dapur. 'Minum dan kembali tidur.'

**Naruto POV end

* * *

**

**Paginya**  
**Ruang makan**

"Ohayou minna" teriak Naruto kepada semua orang yang ada di ruang makan.

"Ohayou Naru-chan. Wah kamu mau masuk sekolah ya. Sudah siap begitu." Karura menjawab sapaan Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto sudah siap dengan seragamnya.

"Hhehehe iya. Kan alasan aku ingin keluar dari Rumah Sakit karena ingin masuk sekolah. Bibi ijinkan aku masuk ya. Aku mohon." mohon Naruto dengan jurus andalannya puppy eyes no jutsu. Melihatnya Karura menjadi sedikit iba.

"Jangan diijinkan Bu. Dan jangan tatap matanya, karena matanya itu sangat berbahaya." ucap Gaara dengan wajah datar.

"Uuh Gaara nyebelin. Memangnya mata aku berbahaya apanya, orang mataku indah begini." sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya.

"Jelek begitu apanya yang bagus. Lagian gara-gara matamu itu banyak orang yang tertipu dan terpedaya."

Naruto menggelembungkan pipinya. Dia kesal Gaara berkata seperti itu.

"Sudah cepat makan sarapanmu. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat aku tinggal kau."

"Iya-iya, dasar bawel" Naruto mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Naru-chan kelasmu nanti mau ngadain apa?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak tahu. Katanya Sasuke mau bikin host club." Naruto meminum susunya.

"Wah ide bagus tuh. Di kelasmu kan ada cowok tampan dan gadis cantiknya." timpal Kankurou

"Kalau cowok tampan aku tahu pasti si Sasuke. Tapi kalo gadis cantik siapa? Sakura ato Ino?"

"Bukan dua-duanya."

"Terus siapa? Soalnya gak ada lagi selain mereka." Naruto mengingat-ngingat wajah teman-temannya.

"Yang aku maksud tentunya kamu Naru-chan. Kamu kan cantik. Lebih cantik dari perempuan malah. Hahahaha" Naruto makin merenggut.

"Hhuuu~ Kankuro-nii tega bilang aku cantik. Harusnya tampan kan."

"Sudahlah hentikan acara konyol kalian. Naruto cepat, aku mau berangkat sekarang." Gaara bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tas yang ia gantung di kursi tempat dimana ia duduk.

"Iya-iya. Tungguin aku Gaara." Naruto berlari mengejar Gaara yang duluan pergi menuju garasi.

"Ceria sekali yah dia. Beda sekali dengan Gaara. Aku senang punya adik kaya dia." celetuk Kankurou. "Aku mau berangkat ke kampus dulu. Aku pergi." semuanya bubar dari ruang makan itu setelah Kankurou meninggalkan ruang makan.

* * *

**Prancis, waktu yang sama**

Tampak seorang pria dewasa berambut kuning sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Kyuu, cepat selesaikan urusanmu di Inggris setelah itu kau pergi ke Jepang dan carilah adikmu Naruto." perintah pria itu alias Minato.

"Memangnya dia belum ketemu juga? Tapi aku gak janji bisa minggu-minggu ini. Aku sedang mengerjakan proyek penting." jawab seseorang dari seberang yang dipanggil Kyuu itu.

"Iya terserah. Yang penting kamu ke Jepang dan cari Naruto. Kamu tau kan kesehatan dia kaya gimana."

"Iya, aku tahu itu ayah. Walaupun aku sering menjahilinya aku menyayanginya. Ya sudah aku mau bekerja dulu. Dah ayah."

"Dah. Hati-hati ya Kyuu." sambungan telepon antara ayah dan anak itu pun terputus. Minato mendekati istrinya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Kushina aku sudah menghubungi Kyuu dan kita tinggal menunggu kabar darinya saja. Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga Naru-chan baik-baik saja. Yah?" ucap Minato sambil merangkul pundak Kushina.

"Iya. Tapi aku khawatir sama Naru-chan. Sudah lama kita mencarinya tapi tak kunjung kita temukan. Hiks Naru dimana kamu sayang." Kushina mulai terisak mengingat anak bungsu yang disayanginya menghilang.

"Sudahlah Kushina. Kamu jangan menangis lagi. Kita serahkan saja semuanya pada anak kita Kyuu." Kushina mengangguk dan mulai tenang kembali.

* * *

**Festival sekolah tiba**

"Ne~ Naruto cepat kamu keluar kamu cantik ko." teriak seorang gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku gak mau keluar. Aku malu Sakura-chan. Kenapa gak kamu aja yang memakainya."

"Tidak. Aku gak mau keluar. Aku malu Sakura-chan. Kenapa gak kamu aja yang memakainya." renggut Naruto.

"Apa kamu tahu kalau hari ini aku mendapat tugas di UKS." bentak Sakura. Ketika Sakura dan Naruto sedang berdebat datanglah Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sasuke.

"Orang lagi sibuk ini malah tarik-tarikan. Merepotkan." ujar Shikamaru

"Ah Shika, Sasuke-kun, Kiba. Ini nih si Naruto gak mau keluar. Hey Naruto cepat keluar." teriak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh. Memang badan Naruto yang lagi lemah dia pun tertarik oleh kekuatan Sakura. Muncullah Naruto dengan pakaian maid cewek. Wig panjang berwarna kuning dikuncir kuda, rok pendek diatas lutut sehingga kaki indahnya terekspos jelas. Wajah yang dilapisi makeup tipis dan blush on berwarna pink tipis hingga Naruto menjadi semakin manis. Bibir tipis nan mungil dilapisi lipsgloss berwarna pink pucat menambah pesonanya.

"Gimana menurut kalian cocok gak?" tanya Sakura yang masih memeriksa hasil karyanya pada Naruto. Namun tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya dia pun berbalik dan betapa shocknya dia melihat 3 cowok dalam keadaan menahan mimisan. Wajah Sasuke dan Shikamaru memerah sedangkan Kiba tepar karena kehabisan darah.

"Hey Sakura dia siapa? Cantik sekali." tanya Kiba yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Dia Naruto bodoh. Kamu gak lihat apa." seru sakura.

"Waaah cantik sekali kamu Nar." puji Kiba. Sedangkan yang di puji hanya bisa merona saja.

"Sudah-sudah sekarang waktunya kerja. Nah Naruto kamu kerja sekarang bersama Sasuke-kun." perintah Sakura.

"Gak mauuu~. Kembalikan aku seperti semula Sakura-chan." rengek Naruto. Tapi Sakura berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan rengekan Naruto. Dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto pun menggantikan pekerjaannya Sakura.

Naruto mulai mendekati Sasuke. Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah pergi tadi bersamaan dengan Sakura.

"Temee~ aneh gak aku pakai baju kaya gini?" tanya Naruto.

**Sasuke POV**

Si Dobe mulai mendekatiku. Ku coba untuk bersikap seperti biasa saja. Walaupun sesungguhnya itu sulit sekali.

"Temee~ aneh gak aku pakai baju kaya gini?" tanyanya padaku.

'Cocok sekali Dobe. Kamu jadi lebih manis dan cantik.' seruku dalam hati tentunya.

"Hn" jawabku singkat. Gak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau dia cantik harga diriku terlalu tinggi.

"Huuh Teme. Kamu cuman bilang 'Hn' saja. Itu artinya cocok atau nggak. Dasar Teme jelek. Huh." dia menggelembungkan pipinya. Makin manis saja kamu, dobe.

"Cocok. Cepat kita kerja. Biar cepat selesainya." ajakku ke si Dobe.

Aku dan si Dobe sudah mulai melayani pengunjung. Ternyata banyak juga yang datang.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun. Kesini donk. Kami mau pesan makanan." teriak salah satu fansgirlku. 'Huh berisik banget' gerutuku.

"Hey manis namamu siapa? Ko aku baru lihat wajahmu disekolah ini. Kelas berapa?" seorang murid cowok bertanya pada si Dobe.

"Ah anu ... Itu ... Maaf aku mau melayani yang lain. Permisi."

"Mau kemana manis. Sudah disini saja. Temani kami disini." pria itu menggenggam tangan si Dobe. Aku bangkit hendak menolong si Dobe. Tapi cewek-cewek berisik ini malah menahanku. Maunya mereka apa sih.

"Mau kemana Sasuke-kun. Disini saja. Temani kami. Biar tamu yang lainnya dilayani sama pelayan lain."

kulihat si dobe sudah mulai bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Lepaskan aku. Mau kamu apa?" dia mulai berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan pria itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Genggamannya begitu kuat hingga lengan si Dobe memerah. 'aku harus segera menolongnya tapi gimana caranya tangan ini cewek susah banget dilepasnya.'

**Sasuke end POV**

Terlihat Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan cewek-cewek yang memegangnya. Namun hasilnya nihil, malah pegangannya makin kuat. 'Ini cewek makanannya apa sich bisa kuat kaya gini seperti Sakura saja' batin Sasuke.

Dilain tempat Naruto masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cowok berandal tersebut. Naruto memberi tatapan pada orang-orang untuk segera menolongnya. Namun tak ada yang mau menolongnya. Bukannya tak mau, mereka masih sayang nyawa jadi akhirnya mereka milih diam saja. Walaupun dalam hati mereka, kasihan melihat Naruto tersiksa seperti itu.

Akhirnya Sasuke bisa lepas juga dari jeratan tangan-tangan usil itu. Dia pun segera menghampiri Naruto untuk menolongnya.

**Plak**

"Jauhkan tangan kotor kalian dari tangannya. Jangan coba-coba kalian menggodanya apalagi menyentuhnya. Kalian mengerti?" bentak Sasuke sambil mengarahkan death glarenya. Mereka diam dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke menghela napas kemudian dia melihat keadaan Naruto. Naruto diam saja namun matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menyiratkan kalau dia menahan sakit. Sasuke melihat tangan Naruto ternyata pergelangan tangannya mulai membiru.

"Tenten tolong kamu layani pelanggan lain. Aku akan membawanya ke UKS. Tolong ya." Tenten mengangguk. Sasuke segera membawa Naruto ke UKS untuk mengobati tangannya.

**Di tempat parkir**

Terlihat sebuah Ferarri merah terparkir dengan anggunnya. Keluarlah seorang pemuda dari Ferarri tersebut.

Pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan, mata merah menyala dan tubuh yang tegas. Hanya satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan sosok itu 'TAMPAN'. Semua orang kagum melihat pesona pemuda itu.

'Ini sekolah terakhir yang belum ku cek. Mudah-mudahan dia ada disini' bathin pemuda itu.

Dia berjalan masuk ke sekolah yang terlihat ramai itu karena sedang melaksanakan festival sekolah. Sesekali bahkan sering murid-murid cewek menggodanya. Dia menghampiri seorang murid laki-laki untuk bertanya.

"Maaf apakah disini ada murid yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang merah tadi.

"Tidak ada, tapi kalau Sabaku No Naruto ada. Dia dikelas 2-3." ucap murid lelaki itu. Kyuubi nama pemuda itu berpikir sejenak. 'Sabaku No Naruto?' setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Kyuu berjalan untuk mencari kelas 2-3.

**UKS**

"Kenapa kamu bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya Sakura heran melihat pergelangan tangan yang membiru. Naruto diam, Sasuke pun yang menjawab.

"Tadi ketika melayani pelanggan ada seorang murid laki-laki yang menggodanya." Sakura kaget dengan penuturan Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Maaf ya Naruto. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk menggantikan aku." ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang menyesal. Melihatnya Naruto menjadi kasihan. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Tak apa kok Sakura-chan. Ini juga salahku yang tidak bisa membela dirisendiri."

"Sudahlah, Dobe aku mau kembali ke kelas. Kamu istirahat saja disini sampai kamu baikan. Sakura tolong jaga dia." setelah Sakura mengangguk Sasuke pergi ke kelasnya lagi.

Kelas 2-3 gempar ketika melihat salah seorang pengunjung mempunyai pesona yang tak kalah menariknya dari Sasuke. Pastinya bukan siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuubi.

Kyuu berjalan ke arah seorang gadis bercepol dua. "Apa disini ada yang bernama Sabaku No Naruto?"

Tenten nama gadis itu terperangah melihat siapa yang bertanya, "I-iya ada. Anda siapa ya?"

"Namikaze Kyuubi. Sekarang dia ada dimana?"

"Tadi dia dibawa Sasuke-kun ke UKS. Mungkin dia ada disana untuk beristirahat. Kalau mau bertemu dengannya langsung aja ke UKS, tempatnya berada di lantai 2 di ujung lorong sebelah kiri." tersirat diwajah tampannya kekhawatiran. Walaupun tak tahu apakah itu adiknya atau bukan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Kyuubi berjalan meninggalkan kelas ini.

Tak lama setelah Kyuubi meninggalkan kelas 2-3 datanglah Sasuke seorang diri tanpa Naruto. Tenten yang melihat kedatangannya langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Gimana keadaan Naru-chan? Apakah baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan. "tadi ada yang mencari Naru-chan."

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi bilang namanya Namikaze Kyuubi. Bukankah dia anak Namikaze Minato, pengusaha terkenal itu?" Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia masih berpikir kenapa orang sepenting itu mencari Naruto?

**Tok tok tok**

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Naruto yang tadinya mau tidur pun memaksakan matanya untuk tidak menutup. "Masuklah." teriak Naruto.

"Halo, manis." ternyata yang masuk adalah lelaki yang menggoda Naruto tadi.

Wajah Naruto mulai menunjukkan ketakutan. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Kisame itu mendekat ke arah Naruto. Naruto turun dari ranjangnya dan mundur ke belakang.

"Jangan takut. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Tak kusangka ternyata kau lelaki, tapi tak masalah selagi kamu manis mau lelaki ataupun perempuan harus aku dapatkan." Kisame berhenti tepat didepan Naruto.

Mata Naruto tak kuasa untuk tidak meleleh. Air mata bercucuran dimata birunya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kisame mulai menyentuh Naruto, perlahan tangannya menjamahi tubuh mungil Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu mulai memberontak.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK." Naruto melayangkan berbagai pukulan ke arah Kisame namun tak ada yang kena. Hingga ada satu pukulan yang tepat mengenai hidung Kisame. Darah pun keluar dari hidungnya.

Kesal karena mendapat pukulan. Akhirnya Kisame pun melayangkan pukulannya tepat ke kepala Naruto.  
Duak  
Kepala Naruto terantuk ke sudut meja. Darah mulai mengucur di pelipisnya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur tapi dia tetap menjaga agar tidak pingsan disana.

Kisame berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terdiam menahan sakit. "Kalau kamu tidak mau terluka jangan berontak. Diam dan tidurlah dengan manis."

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Terlalu lelah bagi tubuhnya untuk melawan. Perlahan kancing kemeja Naruto dibuka satu persatu. Kisame tidak tahan ketika melihat bibir pink tipis milik Naruto. Dilahapnya bibir itu dengan ganas. Kisame menjilat bibir Naruto untuk meminta ijin masuk. Namun tidak ada reaksi dari Naruto, digigitnya bibir bawah Naruto hingga berdarah. Barulah bibir Naruto terbuka, tak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan itu Kisame langsung menyusupkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto. Pertarungan lidah pun tak terhindarkan. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil menangis.

Tak hanya itu, Kisame mulai menelusuri tubuh Naruto. Sesekali dia menggigit tubuh Naruto hingga menimbulkan bekas memerah. Naruto berteriak ketika lehernya digigit Kisame hingga berdarah.

**Greek**

Tiba-tiba pintu UKS terbuka lebar ketika Kisame hendak membuka restleting celana Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat Kisame dipukul oleh orang yang menolong Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang menolongnya. Perlahan mata Naruto mulai menutup sebelum kesadarannya menghilang sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada yang kelewat khawatir. 'Si-apa i-tu?' hilang sudah kesadaran Naruto.

* * *

hhahahaha ngagantung lagi akhirnya ...  
tak apalah namanya juga manusia ,, pasti ada batasnya juga dalam berpikir ...  
kalo mau ripiu, ripiu ajj ...  
tapi udah dibaca pun aku ucapkan terimakasih ...

_**by zizi kirahira hibiki69**_


	4. Chapter 4

**"Du Bist Lustig, Naruto!"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Gaje? "Udah pasti"  
Typo? "banyak banget"  
ada yang OOC ...

Rated : T *sekarang*

* * *

Maaf ya gak bisa bales ripiu kalian. Nanti aja yah soalnya bentar lagi mau buka puasa.  
Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah berkenan me-ripiu fict saya. *nunduk*  
Ini chap 4 selamat menikmati yah.

* * *

balasan ripiu ... ::

** Sasuchi ChukaCukhe** : makasih udah mau ripiu ... kalo mau tau naca ajj di chap ini yah ... sekalian ripiu lagi yah ... hhehehe

**Nesia eg Yufa** : makasih udah ripiu .. okeh chap 4 udah apdet ... mmmh gak tau nui masih bingung soal pairnya ... :(

**Uzumaki Winda** : makasih udah ripiu ... kalo mau tau baca ajj chap ini yah ... hhehehe ripiu lagi yah ...

** Misyel : **makasih udah ripiu ... ini chap 4 udah apdet ... RnR lagi yah ...

**Fi suki suki** : makasih udah ripiu ... hhehehe ini udah apdet Fira-chan ... RnR lagi yah ...

**Michiru No Akasuna** : hhehehe makasih udah ripiu ... wah sepertinya benci sangat nui ama Kisame .. ini chap 4 udah apdet ...

**QIEYA** : makasih udah ripiu ... ini udah apdet ... RnR yah ...

** SasuNaru lover's** : makasih udah ripiu ... yaudah nanti pelaku ng-rape nya mau aku ganti ... hima maunya siapa?

**Vii No Kitsune** : makasih udah ripiu ... ara? kurang panjang yah ... tadinya mau disatui ama chap 4 tapiiii karna ada suatu alasan jadi di potong deh ... RnR lagi yah ...

** Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga **: makasih udah ripiu ... ini udah apdet ... tenang ajj bakalan ada yang lebh sadis dari ini ... *dihajar Naru lovers

** Shiran-chan **: makasih udah ripiu ... ini udah apdet ... RnR lagi yah ...

** Orange Naru x Blue Sasu** : makasih udah ripiu .. ini udah apdet ... aku usahain tiap minggu apdet yah ... tapi gak janji lho ... hhehhe ... benci yah ama Kisame ...

**NhiaChayang** : makasih udah ripiu ... humph iya ... tebakanny tepat sekali ... RnR lagi yah ...

* * *

waaaaaaaaahhhh makasih yah udah pada ripiu,, yang gak ripiu pun makasih udah mau baca fict ini ...  
terus ssngat terimakasih amarteader/author yang udah jadiin ini fav story ...  
makasih banyak *nunduk hormat*

chap 4 siap disajikan ... Ripiu lagi yah minna ... Arigatou Gozaimasu ...

* * *

**Kyuubi POV**

Sampai juga di ruang UKS. Aku masuk ke dalam. Kekagetan menyelimuti ketika melihat ruangan ini begitu berantakan. Mata merahku menangkap sesosok manusia berambut biru keabu-abuan sedang berbuat sesuatu.

Aku mendekatinya. Sekali lagi mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat siapa yang menjadi korbannya.

'Naruto?' dengan amarah yang memuncak aku memukul pria yang sudah menyakiti adikku. Aku memukulnya hingga dia pingsan.

Setelah aku membuatnya tak berdaya, aku segera mendekati Naruto yang tergolek tak berdaya. Kulihat pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah aku mencoba menggoyangkan tubuhnya agar dia tetap sadar.

"Nar, bangun. Bertahanlah aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit." tapi percuma dia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Aku mulai mengangkat tubuh Naruto. Ketika aku berbalik menuju arah pintu terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pink dan 2 orang pemuda satu berambut merah bata dan satunya lagi berambut hitam dan bermodel aneh.

**Kyuubi POV end**

Ketika Kyuubi hendak membawa Naruto pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Terlihat Sakura, Gaara dan Sasuke terpaku didepan pintu. Gaara dan Sasuke terlihat marah ketika mendapatkan Naruto dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

"Lepaskan dia. Kenapa kau menyakitinya? Siapa kamu?" teriak Sakura.

"Minggir." balas Kyuubi dingin.

"Tidak akan. Cepat lepaskan Naruto." kali ini Gaara tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku akan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, kalian jangan coba-coba menghalangiku."

"Daripada kalian berdebat mending kalian cepat bawa Naruto." ucap seseorang di belakang ke tiga murid itu. Mereka langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Shikamaru?" seru Sakura.

"Huh berisik, Sakura. Namikaze-san lebih baik cepat bawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit lukanya lumayan parah." ucap Shikamaru

Kyuubi langsung berjalan keluar dari UKS diikuti langkah Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura dan Shikamaru. Setelah sampai dilapang parkir Kyuubi segera membuka pintu mobilnya namun ditahan oleh sebuah tangan framboise.

"Aku ikut." ucap Gaara datar namun terkesan khawatir. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dia berpikir bukan sekarang saatnya untuk berdebat.

Mobil pun ia luncurkan menuju ke Rumah Sakit. Dibelakang mobil Kyuubi terdapat mobil biru milik Sasuke. Sakura dan Shikamaru berada di dalamnya.

Kedua mobil mewah itu pun tiba di pelataran Rumah Sakit. Naruto segera di bawa masuk ke dalam untuk segera ditangani oleh dokter-dokter yang ada disana.

1 jam mereka menunggu keluar dokter yang memeriksa Naruto namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemeriksaan itu selesai dilakukan. Gaara yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan orang berambut merah itupun akhirnya bertanya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kamu menolong Naruto?" Gaara sudah mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya dari Kyuubi.

"Namikaze Kyuubi. Kakak kandungnya Naruto." empat orang remaja itu kaget terutama Gaara.

"Apa? Kamu kakaknya Naruto?" ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya. Lalu kenapa Nar-" sebelum Kyuubi melanjutkan perkataannya, dokter yang memeriksa Naruto pun keluar.

"Gimana keadaannya, dokter Yakushi?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Kenapa bisa terluka seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Baru seminggu dia keluar dari Rumah Sakit sekarang udah masuk lagi?" tanya Kabuto heran.

"Tadi di Sekolah dia menjadi korban pelecehan seksual seniornya. Tapi untungnya itu belum sempat dilakukan karena tiba-tiba dia menolongnya." ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Kyuubi dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Oh. Hemh mungkin sebentar lagi Naruto akan sadar, kalian boleh masuk jika kalian mau." setelah berkata seperti itu Kabuto meninggalkan mereka berlima.

Mereka semua masuk ke ruangan dimana Naruto di rawat. Kesedihan terpancar dari mata mereka, Shikamaru yang biasanya cuek-cuek saja sekarang terlihat sedih. Gaara perlahan mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di samping kiri Naruto, sedangkan Kyuubi berdiri di samping kanan Naruto.

Mereka -terutama Gaara dan Kyuubi- memandang miris kearah Naruto. Terlihat perban mengelilingi kepalanya, jarum infus bertengger cantik di pergelangan tangannya yang mungil.

"Naruto bangunlah. Ini aku kakakmu Kyuubi." lirih Kyuubi.

"Mungkin saat Naruto bangun dia tidak akan mengingatmu. Jadi jangan kaget bila hal itu terjadi." ucap Gaara sambil tetap memandang Naruto. Kyuubi kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara dan langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara.

Gaara tahu arti tatapan Kyuubi yang ingin meminta penjelasan dari Gaara. Sebelum bercerita, Gaara menghela napas terlebih dulu.

"3 bulan yang lalu aku dan Neesan menemukannya dalam keadaan terluka. Kami membawanya kerumah dan merawatnya. 2 hari dia tak sadarkan diri hingga hari ke 3 dia telah sadar.

Ketika aku menanyakan nama dan alamat rumahnya dia malah kesakitan dan tak sadarkan diri lagi. Setelah diperiksa dokter ternyata dia mengalami amnesia. Aku tahu namanya ketika melihat sebuah nama terukir di bandul kalung yang ia kenakan. Karena dia tidak mengingat siapa dirinya, aku dan kakakku memintanya untuk tinggal di rumah hingga keluarganya di temukan. Dan dia pun menyetujuinya." akhir Gaara dengan helaan napas lagi.

Kyuubi termenung setelah mendengar cerita Gaara. Kemudian dia merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya. Ternyata yang dia ambil adalah telpon genggamnya. Dia mencari sebuah nama di phonebook. Setelah ketemu dihubunginya nomor tersebut.

"Halo." sapa seseorang di seberang telpon yang ternyata adalah Minato, ayahnya Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Halo Ayah ini aku Kyuubi, aku mau memberi tahu kalau Naruto sudah ketemu." Minato senang bukan main.

"Benarkah? Terus mana Narutonya sekarang, Ayah dan Ibu ingin berbicara dengannya." Kyuubi bingung mau bilang apa ke orangtuanya.

"A-anu Ayah i-itu ..." ucap Kyuubi terbata-bata. Minato yang tidak sabar itu mendesak Kyuubi.

"Mana Naru-channya Kyuubi, Ayah ingin dengar suaranya."

"Naruto belum sadar Ayah. Dia baru saja diberi obat oleh dokter." Minato kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"APA? Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan Naru-chan Kyuubi?"

"Iya Ayah. Disekolahnya Naru-chan jadi korban pelecehan seksual seniornya. Sekarang dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, 2 hari lagi Ayah dan Ibu akan ke Konoha. Kamu jaga adikmu ya sampai kami datang."

"Pasti Ayah. Ya sudah sampai nanti Ayah." telepon interlokal pun terputus.

Kyuubi kembali menatap Naruto yang belum sadarkan diri. 2 jam mereka menunggu namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan siuman. Hingga tangan Gaara yang menggenggam tangan Naruto merasakan pergerakan.

"Nar, kamu sudah sadar Nar. Ini aku Gaara." terbukalah mata biru yang selama berjam-jam itu menutup.

Ketika sudah sadar sepenuhnya di otak Naruto terlintas kejadian tadi siang. Dia bangun secara tiba-tiba dan kembali histeris.

"Tidak. Pergi kalian jangan dekati aku. Aku mohon jangan sakiti aku." teriak Naruto disertai dengan cucuran air mata. Semua orang yang disana menjadi kaget dengan teriakan Naruto. Gaara yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto berontak tapi pelukan Gaara makin dieratkan.

"Nar, ini aku Gaara. Sudah tenanglah kami -terutama aku- akan selalu menjagamu kamu tenanglah." ucap Gaara sambil mengusap punggung Naruto. Dia pun mulai tenang dan perlahan matanya mulai menutup kembali. Dokter yang tadi dipanggil Sasuke telah datang dan memeriksa Naruto.

"Bagaimana Dok? Kenapa dia menjadi histeris begitu?" tanya Sakura begitu Dokter Yakushi keluar.

"Mungkin dia trauma pada kejadian tadi. Sebisa mungkin buatlah dia merasa aman dan terlindungi." ucap Kabuto. Semuanya mengangguk paham. Kabuto pergi ke Ruangannya lagi karena pekerjaan masih menunggunya.

Hari ke hari keadaannya semakin membaik. Perlahan dia bisa di dekati sedikit demi sedikit. Namun Kyuubi belum berani mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kakaknya mengingat keadaannya masih labil. Yang diketahui Naruto bahwa Kyuubi itu adalah orang yang menolongnya.

"Kyuu-nii" panggil Naruto terkesan manja. Kyuubi menoleh, "Hehehe aku pengen makan jeruk bisa ngupasin buat aku gak?" tanya Naruto malu-malu.

Kyuubi terkekeh melihat Naruto yang malu-malu seperti itu, "Iya tentu saja bisa, tunggu ya aku kupasin dulu." jawab Kyuubi sambil mengambil jeruk dikeranjang buah dan mengupasnya.

"Ini makan. Hati-hati bijinya jangan sampai tertelan."

"Terimakasih Kyuu-nii, aku makan ya." Naruto mulai memakan jeruknya.

* * *

**Uchiha mansion**

Sasuke sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Sepulang sekolah dia tidak langsung ke sana tapi pulang dulu untuk ganti baju yah sekalian makan siang. Di meja makan ada kedua orang tuanya dan seorang kakaknya. Mikoto bertanya kepada Sasuke, "Nak, bagaimana keadaan Naru-chan sekarang?"

"Sudah lumayan baikan sekarang walaupun masih trauma."

"Syukurlah, nanti sore mungkin Ibu dan kakakmu akan kesana." Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati di jalan Baka Otouto" seru Itachi sebelum melangkah keluar Sasuke mengirimkan death glarenya terlebih dahulu buat sang kakak tercinta. Itachi hanya terkekeh melihat respon lucu dari adik semata wayangnya.

Sasuke berangkat menuju Rumah Sakit. Terlebih dulu dia mampir ke Kedai Ramen untuk membeli seporsi ramen buat Naruto.

Sampailah Sasuke di Rumah Sakit dan berjalan menuju lift untuk naik ke lantai 3 tempat dimana Naruto di rawat.

Sekarang dia sudah ada didepan pintu kamar rawat Naruto. Tanpa diketuk dia ngeloyor masuk. Naruto yang mencium bau ramen langsung sumringah. "Teme apakah yang kau bawa itu ramen?"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil menyerahkan plastik berisi ramen. Naruto tersenyum sangat manis pada Sasuke, sehingga pipi Sasuke berwarna kemerahan. Kyuubi yang melihat itu hanya terbengong-bengong. Namun kebengongan itu tak berlangsung lama soalnya handphonenya berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo Ayah, ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menjauh menuju jendela Rumah Sakit. Sasuke sedang menyiapkan ramen untuk Naruto. Naruto hanya duduk manis menunggu ramennya siap.

"Sudah dibawah? Ya sudah aku akan ke bawah sebentar lagi. Dan ada sesuatu yang harus aku beritahukan kepada Ayah dan Ibu. Tunggu saja aku di Lobi." Kyuubi memutuskan sambungan telepon dan berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda itu.

"Naruto aku kebawah dulu ya. Sasuke kamu jaga dulu sebentar Naruto ya." Sasuke mengangguk dan Kyuubi pun turun ke bawah.

* * *

**Di Lobi**

Seorang lelaki tampan dan perempuan cantik membuat semua orang yang ada di Rumah Sakit menatap mereka. Menatap kagum akan ketampanan dan kecantikan mereka. Hingga ada seorang pemuda yang mendekati pasangan itu.

"Ayah, Ibu" ucap Kyuubi sambil mendekati Minato dan Kushina.

"Sayang, ayo sekarang kita ke ruangannya Naru-chan. Ibu sudah tak sabar untuk ketemu dengannya." paksa Kushina. Minato hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah istrinya yang tak sabaran itu.

"Ayah Ibu nanti kalau bertemu dengan Naru-chan jangan kaget bila dia tidak mengingat kalian."

"A-apa maksudmu Kyuu?" tanya Minato.

"Dia mengalami amnesia. Gaara bilang ..." Kyuubi pun menceritakan apa penyebab Naruto mengalami amnesia.

* * *

**Ruang rawat Naruto**

Terlihat 2 orang pemuda sedang bercengkrama -saling ejek maksudnya- satu sama lainnya. Kemudian masuklah sepasang suami istri dan seorang anaknya yang sama-sama berambut dan bermata hitam. "Hai Naru-chan."

"Waah Paman Fugaku? Bibi Mikoto? Itachi-nii kalian menjengukku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

"Iya, mumpung Pamanmu ini senggang jadi Bibi ajak saja untuk menjengukmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Tentu sehat donk. Tapi kadang luka di pelipis sama leher terasa perih."

"Oh iya ini kami bawakan jeruk untukmu." Itachi menyimpan sekeranjang jeruk di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Makasih ya." ucap Naruto disertai senyuman manisnya. Itachi dan Sasuke blushing melihatnya.

"Kenapa dibawakan jeruk lagi? Nanti rambutnya malah makin berwarna kuning dan makin bodoh." ucap Sasuke mengejek Naruto. Naruto hanya pasang wajah cemberut dengan bibir tipisnya yang maju beberapa centi ke depan.

"Dasar Teme jelek. Seenaknya saja memanggilku bodoh. Huh menyebalkan."

**tok tok tok**

"Masuk." teriak Naruto. Kemudian masuklah suami istri dan anaknya yang tampan. Kushina yang melihat Naruto sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka -tepatnya Kyuubi- tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluknya.

"Hiks Naru-chan. Hiks Ibu kangen sekali padamu." ucap Kushina sambil terisak dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto bingung dan heran melihat orang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya langsung memeluknya.

"Ma-maaf A-anda siapa ya?" tanya Naruto terbata. Kushina langsung melepas pelukannya.

"I-ini Ibu Naru-chan sayang. Ibu kangen padamu." Kushina kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Ma-maaf saya tidak kenal Anda."

"Ini Ibu Naruto. Coba ingatlah Ibu. Dia ..." tunjuk Kushina ke arah Minato, "dia adalah Ayahmu dan dia adalah Kakakmu Kyuubi."

"Coba diingat Naruto. Ingatlah." ucap Kushina sambil memegang kedua bahu Naruto. Minato mendekat kearah Kushina dan memeluknya.

"A-aku tidak kenal kalian. Kalian si-siapa? Aku ... Aku ... Keluargaku hanya Gaara. Gaara ... Dimana Gaara ..." Naruto kembali menangis dan mencari-cari sosok Gaara. "Ma-mana Gaara, aku ingin Gaara."

Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk Naruto, "Ssst tenanglah Naruto. Sebentar lagi Gaara akan kesini kamu tenang dulu ya." ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Naruto. Semua orang yang disana kecuali Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

**Diluar ruangan**

"Hiks Hiks Naru-chan." Kushina terus menangis dipelukannya Minato. Kyuubi hanya terdiam melihat ibunya yang terus menangis seperti itu. Fugaku dan Mikoto mendekat ke arah pasangan itu sedangkan Itachi hanya duduk dibangku yang tersedia disana.

"Minato?" tegur Fugaku. Minato menoleh dan terkejut melihat siapa yang telah menegurnya.

"Fugaku? Dan Mikoto? Sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya Minato. Kushina yang dari tadi menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya didada bidang suaminya mendongkak.

"Mikoto-chan?" Kushina langsung memeluk Mikoto. Mikoto hanya mengusap-usap punggung Kushina.

"Apa Naruto itu adalah anakmu, Minato?" tanya Fugaku.

"Iya, sudah 3 bulan aku mencarinya dan saat aku menemukannya dia tidak mengingat kami."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukannya anakmu cuma Kyuubi kan?" Minato menoleh dan tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Iya, tapi setelah 6 tahun tinggal di Paris Kushina mengandung dan melahirkan Naruto disana. Maaf aku tak sempat memberitahumu."

"Pantas saja waktu pertama kali melihatnya aku merasa dia mirip sepertimu." Minato hanya tersenyum. "Dia anak yang ceria sepertimu dan Kushina. Membuat orang yang melihatnya menjadi tersenyum. Kamu pasti bangga padanya, iya kan Minato?" ucap Fugaku sambil menepuk bahu Minato.

"Iya, aku sangat bangga padanya. Tapi sekarang dia tidak mengingat kami sama sekali tidak sedikit pun."

"Sudahlah, suatu saat dia pasti mengingat kalian. Bersabarlah."

"Terimakasih Fugaku dan maaf tadi aku tak menyadari keberadaan kalian." Fugaku mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah sahabatnya itu.

**Cklek**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar inap Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona dan lelah. "Sasuke, gimana Naru-chan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa dia sedang tidur sekarang." ucapnya singkat kemudian duduk disamping kakaknya Itachi.

"Hei Sasuke, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Pasti ada kejadian lucu ya didalam." tanya Itachi dengan mimik menggoda. Pipi Sasuke yang semula sudah normal kembali merona.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Jangan tanya macam-macam Baka Aniki." seru Sasuke sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke itu.

* * *

Besok paginya Naruto kembali ceria. Hari itu Gaara datang menjenguknya Naruto menjadi semakin bahagia. Namun keceriaan itu terhenti tatkala Kyuubi dan kedua orangtuanya datang mengunjunginya lagi. Naruto menjadi sedikit takut melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Tenanglah Naruto. Kami tidak akan menyakiti dan menyuruhmu untuk mengingat kami. Kami tidak akan memaksamu, tapi ijinkan aku dan kedua orangtuaku untuk selalu disampingmu sampai kamu mengingat kami." ucap Kyuubi lirih dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Naruto hanya diam sambil memandangi ketiga orang itu. Kemudian melirik ke arah Gaara yang ada di sampingnya. Gaara tersenyum dan berucap, "Itu terserah padamu Naruto."

Naruto kembali melihat ke arah tiga orang itu dan berpikir sejenak. "Iya, tapi aku mohon jangan paksa aku lagi."

"Iya tenang saja. Terimakasih Naru-chan. Apa aku boleh memelukmu?" tanya Kushina dengan nada sedikit berharap. Naruto mengangguk dan membiarkan Kushina memeluknya erat. Naruto merasa nyaman dan hangat dengan pelukan dari wanita cantik itu. Dirasa sudah cukup Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening Naruto.

"Ano ... Namikaze-san ..." Naruto hendak berbicara namun dihentikan oleh telunjuk Kushina yang ditempelkannya di bibir tipis Naruto. "Bisa tidak kamu memanggilku Ibu? Dan memanggil Minato dengan sebutan Ayah?"

"Eh? Ta-tapi ... "

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Naru-chan. Yah, Ibu mohon?" ucap Kushina dengan jurus yang sama seperti Naruto sering gunakan yaitu puppy eyes no jutsu. Naruto luluh dan mengangguk. 'Wah ternyata benar kata Gaara jurus mata itu sangat berbahaya.' batin Naruto.

"Bibi Kushina, ternyata Naruto benar-benar turunanmu ya. Kalau ada maunya pasti mengeluarkan jurus mata yang mengerikan itu." ucap Gaara datar namun masih dalam nada sopan. Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Gaara.

"Hihihi itulah anakku." ucap Kushina bangga, Naruto hanya bersemu saja mendengarnya walau diotaknya terbersit sebuah bayangan yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Tapi tak dihiraukannya sakit itu.

"Ibu dan anak sama saja." ucap Kyuu datar.

"Hei Kyuu, kenapa kamu tak mengikuti ibumu dengan mempelajari jurus itu, hm?" tanya Minato yang berniat menggoda anak sulungnya itu.

"Tak usah menggunakan jurus itupun apapun bisa aku dapatkan. Lagian jurus itu hanya cocok untuk anak perempuan."

"Kyuu-nii berarti aku perempuan donk ya?" tanya Naruto polos yang malah membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Huwaaa~ Naru-chan jangan dengarkan omongan Kyuubi. Naru-chan bukan perempuan, Naru-chan seorang laki-laki kok. Tapi laki-laki cantik, manis dan imut." mendengar itu Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dia kesal digoda seperti itu.

Hari itu dilewati dengan candatawa -yang paling aktif tentu Naruto, Kushina dan Minato- Kyuubi dan Sasuke hanya melihat dengan wajah datar. Sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis sekali, dia senang melihat Naruto yang kembali ceria dan bisa melupakan kejadian menyedihkan itu.

"Hahaha, hm Gaara? Kenapa diam saja." tanya Naruto yang melihat Gaara hanya diam saja dari tadi. Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Tidak kok aku hanya senang melihatmu bisa tertawa lagi seperti itu."

"Iya walaupun aku tak bisa mengingat mereka tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman berada disisi mereka." Naruto melihat ke arah Kushina dan Minato yang sedang menerima hukuman karena kalah taruhan.

"Cepat atau lambat kamu pasti akan mengingat mereka. Tapi kamu jangan maksain otakmu yang kecil itu untuk mengingat sesuatu."

"Otakku tidak kecil Gaara. Lihat saja 3 bulan aku sekolah di KHS prestasiku bagus. Aku menjadi saingan terberatnya si Sasu-teme." ucap Naruto bangga.

"Huh iya iya. Terserah kamulah Naruto."

"Kamu bilang iya-nya terdengar terpaksa begitu ya." Naruto berkata sambil menaikkan sebelah alis kuningnya.

"Iya, soalnya kalau aku tidak bilang 'iya' kamu pasti ngambek. Iya kan?"

"hahaha Gaara tahu saja." tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mengawasi kedua pemuda itu.

* * *

hhahahaha ngagantung lagi *lagi* akhirnya ...  
tak apalah namanya juga manusia ,, pasti ada batasnya juga dalam berpikir ...  
kalo mau ripiu, ripiu ajj ...  
tapi udah dibaca pun aku ucapkan terimakasih ...

_**by zizi kirahira hibiki69**_


	5. Chapter 5

**"Du Bist Lustig, Naruto!"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Gaje? "Udah pasti"  
Typo? "banyak banget"  
ada yang OOC ...

Rated : T *sekarang*

* * *

Ah maaf seertinya kali ini aku gak bisa bales ripiu kalian ... maaf yah dikejar waktu nih.  
hhehehe yang pasti aku sangat berterima kasih udah mau nyempatin baca fict aku. makasih yah ... #nunduk hormat  
Dimulai aja yah ... ini saya persembahkan Fict lanjutan saya... selamat menikmati... ^^

* * *

"Naru-chan sayang, dimana kamu Nak?" teriak seorang wanita berambut merah, Kushina.

Kini wanita cantik itu sedang mencari seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahunan dan berambut pirang. Saat di ruang keluarga, dia melihat anak pertamanya sedang duduk didepan televisi. "Kyuu, apa kamu lihat Naru-chan?"

Kyuubi menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Mungkin dia sedang sembunyi dibawah meja makan."

Kushina hanya terheran-heran setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kyuu. Daripada keheranan mending dia mencari ke tempat yang disebutkan oleh Kyuu. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di bungkukan badannya itu untuk melihat ke bawah. Di lihatnya sang objek pencarian sedang memakan ramen instan.

"Ehem..." dehem Kushina. Namun tak ada reaksi dari sang anak alias Naruto.

"Ehem... Ehem... " dehem Kushina lagi. Tapi tetap saja tak ada reaksi. Akhirnya Kushina pun buka suara. "Naru-chan, sedang apa kamu disini?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar, dan dia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "EH? Ibu? Sedang apa Ibu disini?" tanyanya polos.

"Ibu sedang mencari anak Ibu yang paling manis. Apa kamu melihatnya?" tanya Kushina dengan sebuah senyuman hangat di bibirnya.

Mendengar penuturan ibunya, Naruto langsung masang tampang cemberut. "Ukh, Ibu. Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku manis. Aku bukan anak perempuan tahu."

"Iya, Ibu tahu kalau Naru-chan itu bukan perempuan. Tapi wajahmu itu manis seperti perempuan, sayang." Naruto tersipu malu saat Ibunya bilang begitu. "Naru, sudah berapa kali Ibu bilang kamu jangan makan ramen instan lagi. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Tapi Naru bosen sama makanan itu, Ibu. Rasanya hambar sekali."

"Iya Ibu tahu kalau makanan itu rasanya tidak enak, tapi ini demi kesehatanmu, Nak. Baiklah kali ini Kaasan ijinkan untuk makan ramen." mendengar perkataan ibunya Naruto senangnya bukan main.

"Yeayyyy~ Kaasan memang wanita yang paling cantik sedunia." serunya sambil memeluk sang Ibu tentunya setelah Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hahaha kalau ada maunya pasti Naru-chan puji Kaasan. Sudah, sekarang kamu masuk ke kamar dan beristirahatlah."

"IYAAA~" setelah itu Naruto pun lari menuju kamarnya. Melihat tingkah anak bungsunya, Kushina hanya tersenyum geli.

**Besok paginya**

"Pagi, Tousan, Kaasan." sapa anak lelaki kecil berambut pirang.

"Pagi juga, Naru." jawab sang Ayah alias Minato. Sang istri pun menimpali ucapan sang suami.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak tidak, sayang?" tanya Kushina.

"Nyenyak kok Kaasan. Malah Naru mimpi indah banget."

"Mimpi apa, sayang?" kali ini Minato tampak penasaran dengan mimpi sang anak terkecilnya.

"Naru mimpi, kalau Naru pergi ke tempat yang penuh dengan pohon berdaun pink. Indah banget lho Kaasan. Tapi sayangnya Naru tidak tahu itu tempat apa." ucapnya dengan mimik sedih.

"Naru ingin tahu itu tempat apa?" mata Naruto membulat seketika. Terpampang di wajahnya rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi.

"Nama pohon itu adalah pohon sakura, Sayang. Dan pohon itu hanya terdapat di Jepang. Tempat kelahiran Tousan, Kaasan dan Kyuu."

"Eh? Memang Naru lahir tidak disana juga ya Kaasan?" Kushina menggeleng sebagai jawaban, kemudian dia menjelaskan alasan kenapa cuman dia yang tidak lahir di Jepang kepada sang anak.

Tersirat sedikit kekecewaan di wajahnya. Dia kecewa, kenapa dia tidak lahir ditempat indah itu. Minato dan Kushina yang melihat itu pun sedikit merasa bersalah.

Kemudian datanglah Kyuubi dan langsung memecahkan kesunyian yang tadi melanda ketiga orang itu, "Sudahlah jangan memasang muka seperti itu, Outoto. Lahir di Paris pun tidak jelek kan. Malah banyak orang yang ingin lahir di negara seperti ini."

"Iya, tapi kan Naru juga ingin lahir ditempat seperti itu. Naru ingin sekali merasakan tidur dibawah pohon cantik itu." ungkapnya dengan nada yang sedikit tersirat permohonan itu.

"Kapan-kapan Tousan, Kaasan dan Kyuu ajak Naru kesana ya." ucap Minato. Ekspresi Naruto yang tadinya masam kini berubah menjadi sumringah. Namun tak berlangsung lama, karena Minato masih melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi tidak sekarang. Karena di Jepang sekarang sedang musim dingin. Lagi pula kesehatanmu masih belum membaik. Nanti saja ya sayang."

Tampak Naruto sedang berpikir mencoba untuk mencerna semua perkataan ayahnya itu. "Un, tapi Tousan janji mau ngajak Naru kesana kan." Minato menganggukkan kepala tanda bahwa dia sudah janji pada anaknya itu.

"Sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu sebentar lagi kita berangkat." kali ini Kyuu yang berbicara.

"Iya, dasar Aniki bawel." ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

**Time skip**

Hari ini pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto sedang duduk sendirian di kelasnya. Dia menunggu jemputannya yang tak kunjung datang. Terlihat awan diluar kini berwarna abu, tanda bahwa badai akan turun.

"Hei bosan banget nih. Kita ngapain yah sekarang." terdengar suara seseorang dilorong sekolah.

"Iya, mau pulang tapi dirumah pun pasti membosankan. Semuanya pada pergi." kali ini terdengar suara yang lainnya.

"Tak adakah sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanan kita?" tanya orang pertama.

"Tidak tahu, lagian kenapa kamu malah mengajakku kesekolah anak dasar. Disini tidak ada perempuan cantiknya. Dasar bodoh."

"Woi Carlz, aku gak terima kamu bilang aku bodoh." orang yang bernama Carlz itu hanya memutarkan bola matanya tanda ia bosan.

"Heint lihat, diruangan itu ada seseorang. Kita lihat yuk. Kali aja dia seorang wanita cantik berdada besar dan bertubuh seksi." ajak Carlz. Mau tak mau walaupun mau, Heint akhirnya mengikuti temannya itu.

**Naruto POV**

"Aaaah lama sekali sih. Sebentar lagi hujan."

Hm, samar-samar aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah sini. 'Jangan-jangan itu Aniki'

Dengan segera aku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu masuk. Aku pun membuka pintu kelas dengan sedikit kasar.

"ANIKI lama sekali sih." teriakku tanpa tahu kalau orang itu bukan kakak laki-lakiku.

**Naruto End POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"ANIKI, lama sekali sih." teriak seorang anak kecil berkulit tan.

Dua orang pemuda itu menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Tiba-tiba pikiran mesum melintas dibenaknya.

"Adik kecil kenapa belum pulang?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"EH? Kakak siapa?" tanyanya polos yang membuatnya tambah manis.

"Nama kakak Carlz dan ini temen kakak namanya Heint." ucap Carlz sambil menunjuk temannya yang berkepala botak.

"Oh." Naruto hanya ber-oh ria tanpa tahu maksud buruk dari pemuda itu.

"Adik kecil mau main sama kakak?" tanya Carlz lagi.

"Maaf Kak, Naru mau pulang. Kakak main saja sama Kak Heint. Maaf ya Kak Carlz." ucap Naruto sambil memasang mimik sedih.

"Sepertinya jemputanmu belum datang. Selagi menunggu kita main saja yah. Kamu mau kan, Adik manis." ucap Carlz sambil mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Ungh, tidak mau Kakak. Sebentar lagi juga Kyuu-nii mau menjemputku." setelah itu Naruto pergi ke dalam kelas untuk membawa tasnya.

Namun saat mau keluar, tangannya dipegang oleh oleh Carlz. Dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"K-kakak bisa lepaskan tangan Naru?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Terdengar dari nada suaranya kalau dia mulai ketakutan.

"Mmh boleh saja, asal kamu mau kakak cium." Carlz memilin-milin rambut pirang Naruto.

"T-tidak mau. Naru mohon, Kak. Lepaskan Naru. Naru ingin pulang ke rumah." akhirnya mata biru itu mengalirkan cairan bening yang berkilau.

"Cup... Cup... Sudahlah manis. Tidak apa-apa kok, ini tidak akan sakit. Kakak hanya ingin merasakan bibir mungilmu itu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari bocah pirang itu, Carlz membalikan tubuh Naruto dan menbaringkannya di lantai. Langsung saja dia menyerang bibir ranum yang menggoda itu.

"Le- mph lepaskan mmph aku." Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyelusup ke dalam T-shirt orange-nya itu. Dia berjengit saat putingnya dimainkan oleh Carlz. Wajah Naruto memerah, entah itu menahan rasa sakit atau geli.

Ciuman itu pun terlepas, karena Carlz membutuhkan oksigen. Tadinya dia hanya ingin merasakan bibir Naruto, tapi kini keinginan itu semakin besar saat perut Naruto terekspos.

Tak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi, Carlz menyerang perut Naruto dan menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan bercak merah bahkan berdarah. Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Mendengar suara bocah pirang itu, Carlz menjadi semakin beringas. Dia hendak membuka celana Naruto, tapi terhenti saat ada sebuah tangan menahannya.

Saat menengok, dia disambut dengan kepalan dari tangan itu yang tepat mengarah ke pipinya.

"KAU, berani-beraninya kau menyerang adikku. Tak akan ku ampuni kau, brengsek."

Ternyata yang datang menolong adalah Kyuubi. Saat Kyuubi hendak menyerang Carlz, tiba-tiba ada suara lemah yang memanggilnya.

"K-Kyuu-nii... Naru takut. Hiks... Naru ingin pulang." mendengar permintaan adiknya. Kyuubi pun meninggalkan Carlz dan Heint yang terdiam sambil memegang bekas tinjuan tangan Kyuubi.

"Nii-san... Hiks... Naru takut... Ukh..." tiba-tiba Naruto memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Kyuubi panik melihat adik kecilnya merintih seperti itu. "N-Nii-san... Naru sudah tak kuat lagi... S-sakit banget... Ugh..."

Naruto pun hilang kesadarannya. Keringat bercucuran di dahi dan pelipis Kyuubi.

"NARUTO!"

**Di Dunia nyata**

"NARUTO!" teriak Kyuubi. Terlihat peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Napasnya pun tersengal-sengal, seakan-akan dia habis lari pagi.

**Kyuubi POV**

'Kenapa kejadian itu terulang lagi di mimpiku. Ukh, mimpi brengsek.'

Ku lirik jam weker yang ada di samping tempat tidurku. 'Jam 6 pagi rupanya.' Setelah melakukan peregangan otot-otot yang kaku, aku pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Air dingin mengalir dari shower menuju ke rambut merahku dan seluruh tubuhku. Pikiranku menjadi sedikit tenang dan lega.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk melingkar dipinggang. T-shirt warna merah aku pilih sebagai atasan, dan jeans warna abu sebagai bawahannya.

"Hari ini aku akan menjenguknya lagi."

Semua sudah rapi dan beres. Waktunya turun kebawah dan sarapan. Aku pun bersiap turun kebawah, setelah mengambil tas yang berisi laptop dan handphone-nya.

**Kyuubi end's POV**

"Pagi Kyuu." sapa seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang.

"Pagi." jawab Kyuubi singkat. Minato lelaki berambut pirang itu memperhatikan anak sulungnya.

"Kamu kenapa, Kyuu?" tanya Minato. Kyuubi yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya menatap bingung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ayah." jawab Kyuu tenang walau dalam hati ia kaget karena ayahnya mengetahui kegelisahannya.

"Bohong. Ada apa sebenarnya, Kyuu?" tanya Minato lagi dengan nada memaksa.

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi malam aku bermimpi kejadian itu lagi." seketika itu wajah Minato dan Kushina muram seketika.

Tiba-tiba pemilik rumah besar itu datang dan menyapa semua orang yang ada disana.

"Pagi semuanya." sapa Karura, pemilik rumah Sabaku.

"Ah pagi, Karura-chan." jawab Kushina ceria.

"Kenapa tadi kalian berwajah muram? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Karura.

"Tidak kok, makanan ini enak sekali. Suamimu kemana?" Kushina bertanya kepada wanita berambut pirang pendek itu.

"Oh, syukurlah. Suamiku sedang pergi keluar kota. Katanya maaf tidak berpamitan dengan kalian."

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu cepatlah kamu makan." ajak Kushina.

Mereka berempat memakan sarapan dengan khidmat. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Karura merasa sedikit kesepian, karena biasanya ia bisa mendengar suara ceria Naruto. Tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa mendengarkan suara itu. Dikarenakan pemilik suara tersebut sedang berada di Rumah Sakit.

"Kyuu, kamu mau ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya." jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hari ini Ayah dan Ibu tidak kesana." ucap Minato.

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini Ayah akan mengurus kepindahan kita. Sekalian mau mengurus masalah dibeberapa anak perusahaan yang ada di Jepang. Sedangkan Ibumu akan mencari rumah baru untuk kita. Karena tidak mungkin kita terus-terusan merepotkan keluarganya Gaara."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kalian tinggal disini untuk waktu yang lama. Mungkin dengan begini akan membuat Naruto senang." ujar Karura tenang.

"Tidak Karura-chan. Kami sudah membuat keluargamu repot. Mungkin sebelum kami menemukan rumah yang cocok, kami akan tetap merepotkanmu." Kushina memandang Karura dengan perasaan sedikit tak enak.

Karura tersenyum lembut kearah wanita cantik itu, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kok membantu kalian."

Jengah karena melihat percakapan membosankan itu, Kyuubi berpamitan untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan Kyuu. Dan sampaikan salam kami untuk Naru-chan." tutur Minato

"Hn." Kyuubi pun pergi meninggalkan ruang makan mewah itu.

* * *

**Rumah Sakit**

"Naruto, cepat buka mulutmu dan makan makanan ini." suruh seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Aku tidak mau, Teme. Makanan itu tidak enak. Aku ingin makan ramen." rajuk seorang pemuda pirang.

"Ramen tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Dobe." ucap si raven alias Sasuke.

"Ugh, tapi makanan itu sangat enak." Naruto nama cowok pirang itu tetap pada pendiriannya.

Akhirnya pertengkaran itu pun terjadi. Sasuke memaksa Naruto untuk memakan makanan dari Rumah Sakit, sedangkan Naruto tetap tidak mau memakannya. Dua pemuda yang keras kepala.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk." ucap Naruto saat mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh seseorang.

Lalu masuklah seorang lelaki berpakaian serba putih dan seorang suster. Rambut birunya tertata rapi, dan kacamata tipisnya terbingkai apik dihidung mancungnya.

"Pagi Naruto-kun." sapa si lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah seorang dokter.

"Pagi juga Dokter Kabuto." jawab Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Saatnya pemeriksaan. Hari ini kita akan cek darah dan kondisi tubuhmu. Sudah siap?" Naruto mengangguk. "Sasuke-kun bisa tinggalkan kami dulu?"

"Hn. Dobe kamu jangan sampai merepotkan Dokter Kabuto." ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Ukh, memangnya aku anak kecil apa. Dasar Teme bodoh." Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ternyata kalau bersamamu, Sasuke-kun bisa berbicara dan berekspresi seperti itu." ucap Kabuto sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe si Teme memang seperti itu kan."

"Dasar kau ini. Ya sudah kita mulai saja pemeriksaannya."

Pemeriksaan itu pun dimulai. Mulai dari suhu tubuh, luka di pelipisnya sampai yang terakhir cek darahnya. Pemeriksaan berlangsung selama kurang lebih 2 jam.

Sepeninggalnya Kabuto, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam tak berbicara sedikit pun. Naruto berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan kegiatan si pirang. Merasa risih dengan tatapan si bungsu Uchiha, Naruto pun menatap mata kelam itu.

"Apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto sebal.

"Tidak."

"Aneh kau, Teme."

"Hn."

"Grrh, kau mau mulai lagi Teme-pantat-ayam." ujar Naruto kesal.

"Hn."

"Ah brengsek kau." karena tidak mau membuang tenaga untuk bertengkar dengan si raven, Naruto kembali berkutat dengan laptop orange-nya.

**Malam harinya di sebuah ruangan putih**

"Ini tidak mungkin. Masa anak sekecil ini harus hidup dengan kondisi yang..." orang tersebut tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mungkin kelanjutan dari ucapannya itu terlalu menyakitkan hingga ia tidak melanjutkannya.

* * *

hhahahaha ngagantung lagi *lagi* akhirnya ...  
kalo mau ripiu, ripiu ajj ...  
tapi udah dibaca pun aku ucapkan terimakasih ...

_**by zizi kirahira hibiki69**_


	6. Chapter 6

**"Du Bist Lustig, Naruto!"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Gaje? "Udah pasti"  
Typo? "banyak banget"  
ada yang OOC ...

Rated : T *sekarang*

* * *

hhehehe nih chapter 6 udah apdet... Maaf yah kelamaan, habis aku malas ngetik.. -dilemparkunai-...  
terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah memberikan ripiunya...

_**Bryella**_, _**Fuuta mls log in, CCloverRuki, Muthiamomogi, Ikka, Fii-chan, QQ, Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga, Misyel**_, dan **_para silent reders_** yang lainnya juga...  
terimakasih banyak yah...

hhehehe maf gak bisa dibalas satu-satu... ni fict ditulis sambil kerja sih... hhehehe pake komputer kantor ni juga...

* * *

Terdengar suara rebut dari sebuah ruangan VVIP. Kelihatannya mereka berdebat soal makanan. Sepertinya yang satu tak mau makan, tapi orang yang satunya lagi memaksa untuk makan.

"Dobe, cepatlah kau makan. Nanti makanannya dingin." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Aku tak mau, Teme. Makanan itu sangat tidak enak. Kau mengertilah sedikit." Jawab seorang pemuda pirang yang terbaring di ranjang pasien.

"Kh, dasar Dobe."

"Aku bukan Dobe, Teme bodoh. Dan cepat singkirkan makanan itu." Perintah Naruto, nama pemuda pirang itu.

"Tidak, sebelum kau memakannya." Si raven alias Sasuke menjawab dengan santainya. "Kalau kau menghabiskan makanan ini, besok aku akan membawakanmu ramen jumbo."

Mendengar kata ramen, tubuh Naruto yang tadinya membelakangi Sasuke kini berbalik menghadap si raven.

"Benarkah itu, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yeyyyyyyyy, kalau begitu mana makanannya akan aku habiskan sekarang juga."

Dengan segera Sasuke memberikan mangkuk yang sedari ia pegang. Naruto langsung melahap makanan tersebut dengan semangat. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya semangkuk ramen porsi besar.

**5 menit kemudian**

"Ukh, tetap tak enak. Tapi tak apalah, demi ramen akan kuhabiskan berapa mangkuk makanan Rumah Sakit yang super tidak enak ini." Ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Dasar otak ramen." Celetuk Sasuke tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun.

"Biarin. Bweeeeeeeeeeekkkk!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada si raven, namun tak mendapat tanggapan dari si empunya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita dari arah pintu.

"Waah, ternyata anak ibu bisa berbicara sepanjang itu yah." Ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Kaasan?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan ibu kandungnya, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Waiiiiii, Mikoto-baasan. Baasan datang menjenguk Naru yah?" tanyanya antusias.

"Iya. Bagaimana sekarang sudah baikan?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Tentu Baasan. Aku ingin segera keluar dari tempat bau ini." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi jijik dan mual.

"Hihihihi dasar kamu ini yah. Yang sabar ya, sebentar lagi juga keluar dari sini."

"Dasar Dobe tidak sabaran." Cetus Sasuke sok polos.

"Kh, Temeeeeeeeeeeeee." Teriakan Naruto yang ditujukan Sasuke menggelegar.

"Berisik, Dobe."

"Biarin, Teme."

Pertengkaran kecil mereka terjadi tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran dari seorang wanita anggun. Mikoto hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Mikoto yang mendengar ketukan itu langsung membuka pintu. Saat dibuka terlihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian dokter dengan tag name Kabuto dan seorang suster berambut hitam yang digelung.

"Ah, selamat siang Dokter." Sapa Mikoto ramah. "Waktunya pemeriksaan ya."

"Selamat siang juga Mikoto-san. Iya, saya akan mengecek Naruto-kun untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena besok dia bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit."

"Waaaahhh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Mari silahkan masuk."

Mikoto dan Kabuto berjalan kearah tempat tidur Naruto. Pertengkaran masih terdengar dari arah mereka. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

"Hei-hei kalian bisa berhenti. Kalian tidak malu dengan Dokter Kabuto, di usia sebesar itu masih bertengkar seperti anak kecil."

Mendengar intrupsi dari sang Ibu, Sasuke langsung menoleh. Tapi tak menanggapi pernyataan ibunya itu. Berbeda dengan Naruto, ia langsung bereaksi terhadap perkataan Mikoto.

"Si Teme nih, Baasan. Dia membuatku kesal terus."

Tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto, Sasuke langsung mengirimkan death glare-nya. "Dobe pengadu." Gumamnya.

"Sudah-sudah. Naru tahu tidak, Dokter Kabuto bilang besok kamu boleh pulang." Ucap Mikoto.

"Ah? Benarkah itu Dokter?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, sang Dokter berambut biru keabuan itu hanya tersenyum hangat.

"Waiiiiii~, asik. Tapi kenapa tidak sekarang saja, Dok?"

**Bletak!**

"Heh, seharusnya kau bersyukur besok diijinkan pulang. Kenapa malah meminta lebih. Bodoh."

"Ukh, sakit Teme. Biarin suka-suka aku mau ngapain juga." Naruto merenggut setelah mendapat perlakuan yang 'lumayan' kasar dari si raven.

"Nah sekarang kita check-up untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

Lalu Sasuke dan ibunya keluar meninggalkan Kabuto, Naruto dan seorang suster. Pemeriksaan berjalan sedikit alot karena saat memeriksaa denyut jantung Naruto dengan stetoskop ia mengerang kesakitan. Kabuto sedikit panik namun tidak berlangsung lama karena dengan sigap ia menyuntikan obat penghilang rasa sakit.

"Kasihan sekali dia. Anak sekecil ini harus menderita."

"Iya. Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini dengan segera dan membiarkannya istirahat."

Kabuto dan suster itu segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

"Baagaimana, Dokter?" tanya Mikoto.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Apa besok saya bisa berbicara dengan orangtuanya? Ada sedikit yang harus dibicarakan."

"Iya, nanti akan saya sampaikan kepada Minato dan Kushina."

"Terimakasih. Sekarang Naruto-kun sedang tertidur, 2 jam lagi juga akan terbangun. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Iya, terimakasih Dok."

Sepeninggalnya Kabuto, Mikoto dan Sasuke kembali masuk ke ruangan dimana Naruto di rawat. Seperti yang dikatakan dokter berambut biru keabuan itu, Naruto sedang tertidur dengan wajah damainya.

**Keesokan paginya**

"Kamu sudah siap, Naru?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah panjang.

"Tentu saja, Kaasan." Jawab Naruto semangat.

"Dasar kau itu yah. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Naruto."

Seketika itu Naruto menoleh kearah Gaara dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Ah iya, Ibu lupa bilang mulai hari ini kita akan menempati rumah baru kita." Jawab Kushina penuh kelembutan.

"Eeeeh? Tapi kenapa kita tidak tinggal dengan Gaara saja?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kekecewaan.

"Baasan sudah meminta Kushina untuk tinggal bersama, tapi dia menolak. Yah walaupun kita tidak serumah lagi, kami akan selalu menyambutmu Naru. Jadi kalau sedang bosan kamu main saja ke rumah Baasan ya."

"Un, iyah." Melihat ekspresi anaknya yang kecewa membuat Kushina merasa bersalah. Kyuubi yang melihat itupun menjadi kasihan kepada ibunya.

"Hei, outoto sudahlah yang penting kamu masih bisa main ke rumah Karura Baasan kan. Jadi jangan pasang tampang sedih begitu jelek tahu."

"Ukh, Niichan nyebelin. Muka imut begini dibilang jelek, benar kan Kaasan?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang ekspresi imut.

"Hyaaaaaaaa, anak Kaasan yang kecil ini memang paling imut." Teriak Kushina sambil memeluk Naruto erat.

"Ukh, Kaasan sesak." Kushina yang mendengar rintihan anaknya yang kekurangan oksigen langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Hehehe maaf yah Naru-chan." Kushina meminta maaf kepada putra bungsunya.

"Ah iya, Kushina kalin berdua dipanggil oleh Dokter Kabuto katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan." ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba. Kushina dan Minato saling pandang lalu akhirnya mereka mengangguk. Wanita berambut merah darah itu menatap putranya.

"Naru, kami pergi dulu sebentar ya sayang. Kami akan segera kembali, tenang saja."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar perkataan Ibunya itu. Kemudian pasangan suami istri itu meninggalkan ruangan dimana menjadi tempat dirawatnya putra kandung mereka.

Kini mereka berjalan kearah yang menjadi tujuan mereka pergi. Yaitu ruangan dokter yang menangani kesehatan anaknya.

**Ruangan Yakushi Kabuto**

Terlihat sebuah papan nama di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih itu. Demi menjaga kesopanan, Minato mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke ruangan itu.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Sebuah suara baritone menjawab ketukannya itu.

"Masuklah."

Setelah mendapat ijin pasangan Namikazepun memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar. Terlihat seorang lelaki berumur 25 tahunan sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah file yang diyakini berisi data-data tentang kesehatan pasiennya itu.

"Anda sudah datang rupanya. Mari silahkan duduk." Minato dan Kushina duduk berhadapan dengan Kabuto.

"Langsung ke intinya saja. Saya memanggil kalian karena ada yang ingin saya bicarakan mengenai kesehatan Naruto-kun."

"Kami sudah tahu, Dokter." potong Minato. "Kami tahu bahwa anak bungsu kami menderita kelainan jantung sejak dia berumur 2 tahun."

Mata Kabuto terlihat melebar mendengar pernyataan dari kepala keluarga Namikaze itu.

"Oh begitu rupanya. Penyakitnya sekarang bertambah parah, tapi tidak sampai membahayakan nyawanya. Yang penting kalian harus menjaga pola makannya dan ingatkan dia untuk tidak terlalu kelelahan." ucap Kabuto.

"Baiklah, Dok. Kami akan mengingat perkataan Anda. Kalau begitu kami permisi." pamit Minato.

Kabuto mengangguk sedikit, "iya, silahkan."

Setelah membungkuk sedikit, pasangan Namikaze itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan dokter yang merawat anak bungsunya. Namun tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka terdengar suara yang menginterupsi perhatian pasangan Namikaze tersebut.

"Apa maksud dari pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Dokter Kabuto..."

* * *

hhehehe makin gak nyambung yah... ah aku usahakan untuk segera menamatkannya-?-...  
RnR yah... Plissss

_**Risa R. Almaida a.k.a Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69**_


End file.
